Isabella Swan
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Isabella era una rebelde de nacimiento, mientras que Edward era el "nerd" de la escuela. Cuando él llega a Forks, las cosas empiezan a cambiar. ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿O su forma de ser los pondrá cada vez mas lejos uno del otro?
1. Prefacio

Summary: Isabella era una rebelde de nacimiento, mientras que Edward era el "nerd" de la escuela. Cuando él llega a Forks, las cosas empiezan a cambiar. ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿O su forma de ser los pondrá cada vez mas lejos uno del otro?

Isabella Swan.

By: Sofía de Lautner.

**Prefacio:**

_-No es cierto, Bella.-se defendió él, atrapado entre mis brazos contra la pared._

_-Claro que sí, tontito. Tú me amas, yo te vuelo loco.-le dije, pasando mi dedo por su mejilla. El mínimo contacto mío lo hacía sufrir, me temía más que ningún otro en la escuela; y amaba eso. Me encantaba cuando temblaba por mí, cuando sudaba o simplemente cuando salía corriendo. Pero si seguía así nunca iba a ser mío… ¿y eso qué? Ser YO es divertido._

_-Bella, aléjate. Llamaré al director.-amenazó, pero ni siquiera pudo mirarme. Le quité los lentes y me acerqué más, apoyando mi frente en la suya._

_-Bella, por favor, aléjate.-suplicó, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada._

_Entonces, le planté un buen beso, dejándolo petrificado contra la pared. Me alejé y le sonreí maliciosamente, para luego alejarme caminando. Todos los alumnos que habían estado observando se corrieron para dejarme pasar, yo seguí caminando hasta el estacionamiento. Me encantaba ser yo misma, ser Isabella Swan: La rebelde, la divertida y despreocupada chica que todo el mundo amaba… excepto Edward._


	2. El nuevo

Summary: Isabella era una rebelde de nacimiento, mientras que Edward era el "nerd" de la escuela. Cuando él llega a Forks, las cosas empiezan a cambiar. ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿O su forma de ser los pondrá cada vez mas lejos uno del otro?

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

**Capítulo uno: El nuevo.**

Bella POV:

Bien, aquí voy. Les contaré un poco de mi vida, que tampoco es tan entretenida; para que ustedes sepan sobre mí.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todo el mundo me llama Bella o Swan. Actualmente resido en Forks con mi padre Charlie, quien es policía y casi nunca está en mi casa; y mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice. Estudio en el instituto de Forks, aunque no podría decirlo así… porque básicamente yo no estudio. Asisto cuando se me da la gana y casi nunca hago nada, a fin de año saco las materias que suelo llevarme a rendir y sigo con mi tranquila vida de ir de fiesta en fiesta. Estoy soltera, sí, pero no sola. La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela ya me han pedido salir pero yo no soporto a ninguno de ellos; así que solamente los beso en alguna fiesta y me voy.

Pensarán que soy una "perra", pero realmente yo… bueno, si, soy una maldita perra y me orgullece serlo. Me encanta jugar con las personas, las únicas que entienden eso son mis hermanas y mis dos mejores amigos, Emmett y Jasper. Ellos son novios de Rosalie y Alice respectivamente.

-¡Bella, baja en este instante o subiré a buscarte!-exclamó Jasper desde abajo. No es mi culpa que las clases comiencen a las siete de la madrugada, es decir, ¿quién demonios está despierto a esa hora? Cerré mi mochila y bajé perezosamente las escaleras, y cuando Emmett me vio, se enfureció.

Corrió hacia mí, me levantó y me arrojó sobre su hombro; para luego meterme dentro del auto y salir volando por la carretera.

Me reí en silencio de la exagerada reacción de mi amigo, y Alice me tiró un peine en la cara.

-No es divertido Bella, estamos llegando tarde. Y mejor péinate, das miedo. –hice lo que me dijo y cuando llegamos, Emmett volvió a levantarme como si fuera una pluma para llevarme corriendo a el salón de Biología. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper fueron a clases de Literatura.

-Buenas noches, señor Mccartney y señorita Swan. –dijo el profesor cuando mi amigo me depositó en la puerta de su salón.

-Perdone la demora, pero sabe usted que no es muy fácil traer a esta chica a la escuela.-comentó Emmett, y fuimos a sentarnos al fondo del salón.

Emmett parecía bastante molesto por haber tenido que traerme a rastras a la escuela, pero conociéndolo supuse que se habría olvidado para la hora del almuerzo.

Al terminar la torturosa hora de Biología, me escapé de las garras de mi mejor amigo y fui a escuchar música a uno de lo pasillos de la escuela. Con los auriculares puestos el tiempo pasó rápido, hasta que escuché a un grupo de personas caminar hacia mí. Me levanté antes que me vieran y me escondí en la esquina del pasillo, apagando mi MP3.

Vi al director de la escuela, hablando con un hombre y una mujer que parecían bastante intelectuales; y más atrás, casi invisible para los otros tres, un niño de más o menos mi edad caminaba aferrado a sus libros y mirando todo bajo sus lentes cuadrados y su cabello desordenado.

Pues qué decir de él. Me robó el corazón de tan solo verlo, era simplemente hermoso, pero muy tonto para estar conmigo: La rebelde isabella Swan no podría nunca estar con él, ¿qué dirían los demás?

Entonces ahí mismo, cuando él desapareció de mi vista al entrar en dirección; me juré a mi misma enloquecerlo como él me volvía loca a mi. ¡Como quisiera besarlo!

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, y a mi casillero que casualmente estaba cerca del de Jasper.

Al verlo, corrí y me arrojé sobre él, cayendo ambos al piso, el abajo y yo arriba.

-¡Swan! ¡Levántate o te denunciaré por acoso!-gritó, y antes de levantarme susurré.

-Noticias de último momento. Al comedor AHORA.-le dije, y me levanté. Sabía muy bien que todos los alumnos me estaban mirando, no cualquiera se arroja así sobre algún chico; pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Al demonio con todos los estúpidos adolescentes y sus tontos cotilleos!

Salimos corriendo y llegamos al comedor, que estaba abarrotado de gente. Divisé a Rosalie, su novio y Alice comprando comida; y los saludé con la mano. Le pedí a Rosalie que me traiga una manzana mientras Jasper buscaba mesa.

Como no encontró ninguna me sugirió ir a comer afuera; pero yo no me iba a mover: busqué a los más tontos de la escuela y me acerqué.

-Los quiero a todos lejos de esta mesa en Tres… Dos…-antes de llegar a uno los siete chicos que estaban allí salieron corriendo, y pude tomar asiento junto a Jasper, quien me aplaudió impresionado.

-Me encanta ser tu amigo, Swan.

-Obvio que sí, todos quieren serlo.-contesté. Llegaron los demás y antes que abra la boca para contarles la noticia; Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entró el hermoso niño que había visto hoy, con el pánico reflejado en los ojos. El director lo acompañaba.

-Alumnos… ¡Alumnos!-gritó, y aunque nadie quería, terminaron haciendo silencio al fin. –Les presento a su nuevo compañero, el señor Edward Cullen. Está en segundo año y espero que todos lo acepten como es debido. Especialmente tú, Isabella.-dijo, señalándome. El director me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo era la más problemática del instituto. Levanté la mano sonriente, ganándome una mirada de parte de Cullen. Le guiñé un ojo, y enseguida desvió la mirada sonrojado.

_¡Ja! Presa fácil._

El director se fue, y cullen se acercó a la fila de la comida para pedir una fruta.

-Oh, genial. Un tonto más en la clase.-exclamó Alice, bufando.

-Descuida, te puedo asegurar que Bella se encargará de molestarlo lo suficiente como para que no se acerque a nosotros.-comentó Emmett, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

-Cuenta con eso.-le contesté.


	3. Primer enfrentamiento

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

**Capítulo dos: ****Primer enfrentamiento.**

Bella POV:

Después de almorzar, me dirigí a clases de Trigonometría, la cual compartía con todos mis amigos.

Al llegar me ubiqué en el último asiento, sola; mientras Rosalie y Alice, con sus novios; se sentaban más adelante. Mientras ellos hablaban de vaya a saber Dios qué, yo saqué mi lima de uñas y, con los pies sobre la mesa, comencé a limarlas. Si, lo sé: típica actitud de niña mala. ¿Pero que puedo decir? Yo soy así.

Cuando entró el profesor, seguido de Cullen, le sonreí maliciosamente, y el chico quiso esconderse pero el señor Varner no lo dejó.

-Alumnos, como sabrán, él es Edward Cullen, llegó hoy. Ve a ponerte cómodo, siéntate allí.-le dijo después de firmar un papel, y señaló el lugar vacío a mi derecha.

"_Serás mío, Cullen."_ Pensé, y me senté bien ante la mirada reprobatoria del profesor.

-Hola.-dije cuando el muchacho Cullen se acercó, y creo haber oído un "hola" de respuesta, pero habló tan bajo que no pude entenderlo bien. -¿Hace cuanto te mudaste a Forks?-pregunté en un susurro, ya que el profesor había comenzado la clase.

-Ehh… yo… llegué ayer.-contestó sin mirarme.

-Bueno, creo que yo podría enseñarte la ciudad si quieres…-me insinué, pero el no reaccionó igual al resto, él solo… se petrifico, y no emitió ninguna señal de vida por unos cinco minutos aproximadamente.

-En realidad yo… no te enojes, pero yo no vine a buscar una novia, vine a estudiar. –contestó después, dejándome muda. ¿Con que esas traía? ¡Ya iba a ver quién era _Isabella Swan_!

Luego de la clase, él salió rápidamente y yo lo seguí. Caminé hasta él y me puse delante, luego; me detuve en seco y Edward colisionó contra mí.

Los alumnos que cruzaban el pasillo vieron eso y se quedaron mirando, ellos ya sabían que estrellarse con Isabella Swan era un peligro muy, pero muy grave.

-Mira por donde vas, idiota.-le grité, enfrentándolo.

-Lo siento, pero tú te pusiste delante.-contestó y trató de esquivarme. Mis ojos echaban chispas, entonces lo agarré de la camisa y lo aplasté contra la pared.

-Aquí nadie, pero nadie me choca y luego se aleja, diciendo que fue mí culpa. Esta es MI escuela, Cullen. Y espero que aprendas a respetarme.-le dije, soltándolo, viendo cómo caía sentado al suelo. Su cara se había vuelto pálida, sus ojos eran el pánico en persona y esa simple imagen me enamoró aún más.

_Basta Swan, deja de pensar tonterías._

Me giré para enfrentar el círculo de personas que se habían reunido a mirar, que se corrieron dejándome espacio para que pasara por el medio. Ninguno de ellos intervino, bien sabían todos que no podían decirme nada sin ganarse problemas, pero de todas formas cualquiera hubiese dado lo que sea para ser mi amigo.

¡Ja! Amo ser yo.

Escuché, mientras me dirigía al estacionamiento, cómo los demás se dispersaban con la llegada del director, entonces apuré el paso para irme.

Llegué al estacionamiento, pero en vez de dirigirme a mi camioneta roja; corrí hacia el auto de Jasper y me subí, usando la copia de las llaves que tengo hace tres años aunque él todavía no lo sabe.

Al llegar a mi casa, que estaba tan vacía como siempre, sonó mi celular: "_Rubio Hueco llamando"_

Sonreí para mí misma, ya que el pobre no tenía forma de volverse a su casa sin su preciado automóvil; y atendí solo para decirle:

-Lo siento Jasper, no te lo devolveré hasta que tú, Emmett, y mis hermanas vengan a casa. –y corté.

Sabía que se enojaría por haberlo chantajeado, pero seguro se le pasaría pronto. El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez decía: "_duende hiperactivo llamando"_. Atendí, y después de una sarta de insultos por parte de Alice, pude contestarle diciendo que los necesitaba en mi casa urgente y esa era la única forma que vinieran. Por más que suplicó, no cedí y me dijo que iría a clase una semana seguida sin faltar y sin escaparme de ninguna clase como castigo por robarme el auto de su novio.

Al cabo de media hora, entraron por la puerta como una tromba, mientras yo leía un libro tirada en el sillón. Lo escondí rápidamente bajo los cojines y me levanté de un salto.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿¡Por qué demonios robaste mi auto?-gritó Jasper enojado. Tomó lo primero que encontró (que fue su mochila) y me la arrojó en la cabeza, pero por suerte la esquivé.-¿¡Sabes la desesperación que sentí cuando vi que mi bebé había desaparecido?

-Cálmate rubio tonto, tu "bebé" está bien. Pero los necesitaba para saber qué pasó después de que me fui de la escuela.-les dije. Algo más tranquilos, nos sentamos en los sillones para hablar.

-No lo sé. ¿qué debería haber pasado?-preguntó Emmett desconcertado.-O mejor dicho, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste esta vez?

-No, sólo lo normal. Dejé a Edward Cullen, el nuevo, tirado en el suelo luego de amenazarlo de muerte si volvía a meterse conmigo…-comenté, haciéndome la tonta. Alice estalló.

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué le has hecho eso al pobre chico? ¡No lleva ni un día en el instituto y ya lo amenazas de muerte! ¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó.

-Ninguno. Solamente le… "avisé" que no debe meterse conmigo.-contesté, poniendo cara de inocente.

-No sé para qué se molestan; si saben que lo seguirá haciendo.-les dijo Jasper al resto. Pude notar que aún seguía enojado conmigo, pero cuando vio mi sonrisa malévola se paró y me miró asustado.

-No bella. No se que piensas pero no lo hagas.-pidió.

Me levanté y me arrojé a sus brazos, por lo que caímos al suelo y rodamos.

-¡Oh, Jasper! ¡Perdóname por haber robado tu precioso auto! ¡Lo siento tanto!-gritaba, mientras él trataba de librarse. Alice, Rosalie y Emmett miraban entretenidos. Alice no era celosa, además estaba acostumbrada que yo trate a su novio como mi hermano menor.

-¡Está bien, pero suéltame de una vez!-gritó al fin, y yo me levanté y le tendí la mano para ayudar a pararlo.

-Gracias rubio. –le dije, y lo abracé.

-Yo siempre dije que Bella estaba loca, desde el primer día lo dije.-murmuraba Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza.

ADELANTOS PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Señorita Swan, usted está con… el señor Cullen.-dijo el profesor, mirando la planilla por encima de sus lentes.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Con CULLEN? ¡¿Usted está loco o qué?-grité enfurecida, mientras edward se achicaba en su asiento.

…..

¡Castigada! Y todo por culpa de Cullen. Pero él no sabe mi venganza… Abrí el celular antes de entrar a la sala de castigos, y busqué en la lista de contactos: "Fortachón sentimental"

-¿emmett? ¿Quisieras ayudarme a molestar a alguien?-pregunté maliciosamente cuando atendió.


	4. Castigada!

**Miles y millones de disculpas! confundí el cap cuatro con el tres; así que ahora les dejo el capitulo: tres, cuatro y como recompensa por haberme eqivocado ¡les dejaré el cinco tambien!  
>de nuevo, miles de disculpas, soy una desvolada. Eso me pasa por pensar en tantas pavadas! XD<strong>

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo tres: Castigada.

Bella P.O.V.:

-Bella, prométeme que te comportarás.-pidió Jasper de nuevo.

-No creo saber comportarme.-contesté enojada.

-Por favor.-suplicó. –Podrás faltar el miércoles.

-No, no podré. Rosalie le ordenará a Emmett que me arrastre a la escuela ya que Alice me castigo, porque robé tu coche.-contesté monótonamente, cosa rara en mí.

-Yo te salvo de su castigo por un día, si me prometes no molestar más al pobre Edward.-me dijo.

Lo miré esperanzada. El miércoles era el peor día de la semana, pero dejar a Cullen en paz… no creo poder hacerlo.

-Está bien.-contesté resignada. Me voy a dormir.-le dije. Tomé el control y apagué la película que estábamos viendo. Rosalie y Emmett se habían dormido hace rato, acurrucados en el sillón. Alice dormía cómodamente en el suelo, y Jasper, sentado a mi lado, me miraba sonriente.

-Gracias. –dijo, y se deslizó al lado de Alice.

Al otro día, tuve que ir a clases de nuevo. Me levanté temprano esta vez, causa del revuelo que Alice hacía en la casa. Subí a mi habitación y tomé algo del armario; una pollera de jean corta, una remera con los hombros caídos y el ombligo descubierto, y mis clásicas zapatillas todas rotas de color negro.

Alisé mi pelo después de lavarme la cara, y bajé las escaleras bostezando y arrastrando mi mochila abierta.

-¿estás lista?-preguntó Jasper.

-Creo.-contesté, y los seguí hasta el auto. El viaje fue tranquilo. Como mi mente no puede pensar bien tan temprano, Emmett condujo y yo me dormí un rato en el asiento trasero del brillante jeep.

Al llegar, caminé por el medio del pasillo hasta la clase de Trigonometría. Cullen ya estaba allí, leyendo un libro sobre matemáticas, supuse. Me senté a su lado, mientras Jasper me miraba con expresión de "Recuerda lo que te dije". Le saqué la lengua y revolee la mochila sobre el banco. Sin querer, ésta golpeó uno de los libros de Edward y él me miró mal. Estaba a punto de levantar mi mochila cuando me miró así, entonces lo dejé y lo observé burlonamente. Sin decir nada, corrió mi mochila unos centímetros y acomodó su libro prolijamente sobre el banco.

Decidí no prestarle atención y hacer caso a lo que Jasper dijo. Entonces llegó el profesor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ay no.-dijo Alice.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté temerosa.

-O es un trabajo en grupos o una lección oral o tal vez una evaluación sorpresa…

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunté.

-Lo presiento.-comentó, y el profesor llamó a silencio.

-Bien alumnos, sabe que se está acercando el final de cuatrimestre. Necesito tomarles una evaluación; y como sé que la mayoría de ustedes no está capacitado lo suficiente como para aprobar algún examen… los pondré de a dos para que estudien juntos. Sin excepciones, tendrán que trabajar juntos en clases y reunirse al menos dos veces por semana en sus casas; y entregar un ensayo de tres mil palabras escrito en computadora sobre "identidades trigonométricas". El examen será el próximo mes.-finalizó.-Y los grupos los armaré yo.-agregó. Oh, genial. Lo único que me faltaba era que me toque con Emmett, quien tampoco haría nada y me sacaría un cero. O con Jessica. Aunque si me tocara con alguno de los chicos de esta clase podría convencerlos de hacer el trabajo por mí.

-Emmett Mccarty, usted trabajará con… Reneesme Swullen. –le dijo. No era mala chica, tal vez era sólo un poco… aburrida para mi gusto.

-Alice Swan, usted trabajará con Mike Newton.-señaló el profesor. Pude ver ambas reacciones al mismo tiempo: Alice abrió la boca, pasmada, y luego comenzó a soltar una sarta de insultos al profesor por lo bajo. Y Mike, también abrió la boca, pero luego se paró de un salto y comenzó a hacer una especie de "baile".

-Jasper Cullen, con Ángela Weber.-vi como el rostro de ambos se iluminaba. Los dos eran demasiado… psicoanalistas; y se llevaban bastante bien. Sólo que ella no se juntaba con él por ser amigo mío.

-Rosalie Hale, su compañero será Jacob Black.-ordenó el profesor, señalando al gigante que se sentaba al fondo, pero del lado izquierdo. Él murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar del todo, pero oí bastante bien la parte en que llamaba a Rosalie "rubia hueca". Sonreí para mis adentros. Si Rosalie hubiera escuchado…

-Señorita Swan, usted está con… el señor Cullen.-dijo el profesor, mirando la planilla por encima de sus lentes.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Con CULLEN? ¡¿Usted está loco o qué?-grité enfurecida, mientras edward se achicaba en su asiento. La clase enmudeció y se giró para verme.-no puede obligarme a trabajar con él, no esta semana… yo… no puedo. Hice una… especie de promesa.-solté, parada e inclinada sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué promesa?-preguntó el profesor, enojadísimo por los insultos que solté; pero se ve que le picó la curiosidad cuando nombré la "promesa".

-Prometí no molestar a cullen, yo se lo prometí a Jasper… No creo poder hacerlo, si usted me obliga a trabajar con él no se si podré comportarme.-expliqué, sentándome y hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. La clase entera se quedó quieta y callada, observando algo que nunca antes habían visto: a Isabella Swan cumpliendo una promesa.

Me di cuenta que parecía estar perdiendo mi puesto de chica mala y me enderecé de repente, desafiando al profesor con la mirada.

-Lo siento Isabella, no hay excepciones. Ah, y por cierto… estás castigada. Por dos semanas.-comentó.-Hablaré hoy con tu padre.-dijo, y siguió dictando nombres.

Alice me miró algo molesta; pero Jasper sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Aunque estaba castigada, la expresión en cara de Jasper me hizo sentirme bien por dentro; una sensación tan extraña que ni siquiera yo la comprendí.

-Bueno… aunque te opongas tendrás que hacerlo igual.-susurró Cullen, y me giré a verlo. Alice lo escuchó también; y corrió la silla; lista para saltar y defenderlo si yo perdía los estribos.-Yo estoy disponible los martes y jueves por la tarde, a partir de las cinco. Los lunes podríamos usarlos a partir de las siete de la noche; pero es muy tarde y a esa hora tengo que estudiar para el día siguiente. - ¿A las siete es demasiado tarde? ¿¡De qué planeta viene este marciano?-Los miércoles y viernes no puedo en ningún momento; ya que tengo inglés, computación y reuniones con el club de ajedrez.-¿Había todo eso en Forks?- Supongo que tú no haces ninguna materia extracurricular así que…

-¿Extracurricuqué? –pregunté, enojándome cada vez más.

-Ex-tra-cu-rri-cu-lar.-dijo, remarcando las sílabas. Mi rostro se puso rojo y mis ojos soltaban fuego, pero decidí cerrarlos y empezar a contar interiormente.

_1… 2… 3…_

-Significa fuera de la escuela. Suponía que no sabías que significaba, pero bueno. Trabajaré en enseñarte Lengua más tarde.-comentó, cerrando uno de sus libros.

_4… 5… 6…_

-Ahora deberíamos focalizarnos en este tema, ¿si? ¿Sabes lo que es focalizar?-preguntó, como si hablara con una retrasada mental.

_7… 8… 9…_

-Bella, si no me prestas atención no podrás aprender nada. –me regañó, y entonces la ira me encegueció. Todo lo que veía era color rojo. El lápiz que tenía en mi mano estalló en dos, y Alice y Emmett se pararon de un salto. Pero no podrían detenerme, no esta vez…

-¡CULLEN! ¡CLARO QUE SÉ QUE ES FOCALIZAR! ¡Y NO CREAS QUE PODRÁS ENSEÑARME ALGO A MÍ, PORQUE ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!-grité, y me arrojé contra él, que estaba paralizado por el pánico.

Lo tomé por la camisa y cerré el puño de la mano que quedaba libre. Sonreí cuando cerró los ojos con temor y lancé mi mano hacia él, impactando de lleno contra sus lentes; que se quebraron en dos.

Sentí un millón de gritos llenando el salón, y dos manos calientes que me sujetaron cuando me deponía a golpearlo nuevamente.

Varias personas lo sostuvieron cuando dejé caer a Cullen y se estrelló en el piso; pero no pude ver nada más debido a que las manos de quien sea que me estaba sujetando me obligaron a girarme y acurrucarme contra una gran remera negra. Podía sentir la sangre de Cullen en mi mano, justo encima de los nudillos. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que vi las lágrimas en su remera, y entonces me sequé rápidamente para que nadie lo notara. Quien sea que me estaba abrazando, no se daba cuenta que se estaba metiendo en grandes problemas para cuando el profesor lo vea.

-¡Isabella Swan!-gritó el profesor cuando comprobó que Cullen seguía vivo.- ¡Ya suéltala, Jacob!-gritó otra vez, y las manos que me rodeaban me soltaron. Entonces pude ver, cara a cara; a mi protector: Jacob Black.

-Señorita Weber y señor Cullen, lleven a Edward a enfermería. Y usted, señor Black…-dijo, señalando a Jacob.-Usted y la señorita… ni siquiera puedo decirle señorita, porque sería mentira. Lleve a Isabella a la oficina del director que yo iré en un segundo.-ordenó.

Salí junto con Jacob, quien parecía algo incómodo por la situación.

-Perdón por abrazarte, fue un impulso. –murmuró, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja.

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Perdón por empaparte.-dije, tocando la mancha de agua que había en su camisa negra.

-Es raro verte llorar. Por lo general eres grosera, cruel y agresiva.-comentó.

-Cierto. Pero es que Cullen me saca de mis casillas. Juro que yo no le habría hecho nada si él hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada.-dije, recordando el momento.

-Si, puede ser. Pero te darán una buena reprimenda en la oficina del director por haberlo golpeado. ¿Viste cómo quedó su cara? ¡Le quedará una buena cicatriz, eso te lo aseguro!-dijo, riéndose.

Sonreí. Me sentía bien con este chico, era como estar con Emmett o Jasper… sólo que con él había algo diferente.

Llegamos a la oficina del director y nos hicieron pasar cuando llegó el profesor. Después de una hora de retos, sermones y gritos me dejaron libre, llevándome de premio cuatro meses en el aula de castigo todos los sábados a las tres de la tarde.

¡Condenada a cuatro meses en el calabozo! Y todo por culpa de Cullen. Pero él no espera mi venganza… Abrí el celular antes de salir al comedor, y busqué en la lista de contactos: "Fortachón sentimental"

-¿emmett? ¿Quisieras ayudarme a molestar a alguien?-pregunté maliciosamente cuando atendió.

-No bella. ¿No te alcanzan los cuatro meses de castigo?-me dijo.

-¿estás en la cafetería?-pregunté.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada… es sólo que aquí acabo de encontrar una foto de Rosalie y tú… en una posición bastante comprometedora…-mentí.-y apuesto que no te gustará que entre al comedor gritando y mostrándosela a todo el mundo.

-No harías eso.-dijo, y pude sentir el miedo en su voz. Saqué una foto de Alice, Rosalie y yo hace unos años, que siempre llevaba en la mochila, y entré en la cafetería con la foto en alto, mostrando el reverso solamente.

-¿Me ves?-pregunté, y divisé a Emmett con la boca abierta en una mesa del fondo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Yo te ayudo, yo te ayudo!-exclamó, colgando el teléfono y corriendo hacia mí.

Guardé la foto antes que la vea; y cuando llegó le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-Y emmett frunció el ceño, asustado.

…..

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Isabella Swan, voy a cambiarte de escuela.-anunció mi padre con su vozarrón. Nunca lo había escuchado tan enojado, quizás porque nunca había golpeado a alguien en la nariz tan fuerte como lo hice con Edward.

….

-Vamos Jacob, sólo es una salida de amigos.-le dije, sonriendo para infundirle confianza. Él me miró intimidado, pero enseguida sonrió contento. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su auto.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.


	5. Jacob

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo cuatro: Jacob

Bella P.O.V.:

Expliqué mi malévolo plan a Emmett, pero no quiso ayudarme. Necesitaba alguien más… irresponsable. ¿Quién podría ser más inmaduro que el mismísimo Emmett Mccartney?

Él se alejó caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban mis hermanas y Jasper.

Estudié la cafetería, buscando a un suplente para mi amigo Emmett, y di justo con el indicado. Me acerqué con paso felino, y me apoyé en la mesa reclinándome sobre él. Todos los que se hallaban en esa mesa, y en la cafetería, me observaron pasmados.

-¿Bella?-preguntó, sorprendido.

-Jacob, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-ronroneé. Parpadeó, y luego miró a sus compañeros de mesa.

-Claro bella. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo, nervioso.

-Preferiría hacerlo… en privado.-le dije, susurrando la última parte.

Se puso rojo como un tomate y me siguió hasta afuera del comedor. Las miradas siguieron nuestra caminata hasta que cerramos la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó caballerosamente.

-¿Tienes ganas de saltarte algunas clases?-insinué.

-Si es contigo, voy a donde sea.-contestó, descartando sus nervios y comenzando a jugar en su rol de galán.

-¿Porqué no vamos a cenar a algún lado? No lo sé, tal vez allá en la Push o en algún lugar de aquí de Forks.-le pregunté. Él frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, dudando.

-Vamos Jacob, sólo es una salida de amigos.-le dije, sonriendo para infundirle confianza. Él me miró intimidado, pero enseguida sonrió contento. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su auto, un destartalado Volkswagen Rabbit 1986. Pero qué podía decir yo de autos destartalados, si mi camioneta no se encontraba en mejor estado.

Jacob notó mi escrutinio sobre el auto mientras me subía.

-No es gran cosa, lo armé yo con varias piezas viejas o recicladas.-comentó, encendiendo el auto.

-¿Tú lo armaste?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Claro.-contestó. Comencé a hacerle millones de preguntas sobre el auto, y no porque estaba fingiendo, sino porque de veras me interesaba el tema. Me comentó que estaba trabajando en el arreglo de una motocicleta de su amigo Embry, y le pregunté si podía echarle un vistazo.

Aceptó gustoso, y cambió el rumbo hacia la Push, donde nos pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana y la tarde en el garaje de Jake, mientras él armaba la motocicleta y yo observaba y hablaba con él.

Pasar tiempo con Jacob era más divertido de lo que había esperado, y casi me había olvidado de que sólo venía para que me ayude a vengarme de Cullen.

-Esto… ¿Jake?-pregunté cuando se hizo un silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, alarmado por el cambio en mi voz.

-¿te gustaría ayudarme… a cobrarme una venganza?-dije, mientras él abría dos latas de refrescos calientes que había sacado de una bolsa.

-A que adivino contra quién.-me sonrió, y señaló mis nudillos, todavía sucios en sangre. Al darme cuenta me limpié con un trapo que había tirado.-Lo siento Bella, pero no puedes andar vengándote de él después de que le pegaste semejante golpe en la nariz. –me dijo. Me pasó la botella y volvió a sonreír. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.- ¿viste cómo quedó? Tienes suerte de ser hija del jefe de policía de Forks, o ya te hubieran expulsado. Ya lo golpeaste, ¿Qué más pretendías hacerle?-dijo. Fruncí el ceño disgustada, pero supe que tenía razón. Desistí a la idea de vengarme, al menos por ahora.

-Nada, sólo quería encerrarlo en algún casillero… o colgarlo del pie desde la ventana del gimnasio del segundo piso.-murmuré, y estalló en risotadas.

Antes que pudiera contestarme, mi móvil sonó e identifiqué enseguida quién era: Charlie.

-¿Hola?-atendí. Jacob observaba expectante.

-Bella, si no vienes ahora mismo a casa voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas.-me dijo, y pude notar la ira contenida detrás de esa falsa pasividad.

-Estoy en casa de un amigo, papá. Además, ¿Qué clase de medidas drásticas podrías tomar?-me burlé, y escuché como algo se rompía a través del teléfono.

Ay, no.

-Isabella Swan, voy a cambiarte de escuela.-anunció mi padre con su vozarrón. Nunca lo había escuchado tan enojado, quizás porque nunca había golpeado a alguien en la nariz tan fuerte como lo hice con Edward.-Además, en casa están tus amigos y parecen tan enojados como yo.

-está bien, no desesperen. Salgo inmediatamente para allá.-dije, y colgué. Me levanté de un salto y Jake me imitó.

-¿te vas?-preguntó.

-Sí, mi padre está como loco. Y Alice querrá matarme, pero ellos no son nada comparados con la ira que sentirá Jasper.-dije, y me odié a mi misma por haberme vuelto loca con Cullen y haberle roto la nariz.

-¿te llevo?-preguntó, y señaló una motocicleta que había en el fondo del garaje.-No olvides que dejaste tu camioneta en el instituto.-comentó.

-está bien, gracias.-contesté, y salimos juntos. Nunca había imaginado que montar en moto fuera tan divertido.

-tendré que comprarme una de estas, sin duda.-comenté cuando me despedí de él.

Llegar a mi casa me puso los nervios de punta. Ahí adentro me esperaba la muerte, de seguro. Charlie estaría enojado por haberlo hecho pasar vergüenza, Alice querría degollarme por haberla desobedecido, Emmett seguro quería saber porqué me fui con Jacob y Rosalie descargaría sobre mí todas las palabrotas que nunca dice en público; pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Jasper. El se sentiría seguramente enojado por haberme ido con Jacob, molesto por que le grité al profesor, cansado de que yo nunca cambie, y sobre todo, decepcionado por haber roto mi promesa.

Cerré mi camioneta y caminé hasta la entrada.

Adiós, mundo cruel. Pensé en mi fuero interno, y entré lentamente.

…..

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Charlie había subido al baño. Emmett se había ido. Alice y Rosalie se habían encerrado en su habitación.

-Jasper, de verdad… lo siento. Fue algo casi instintivo.-me disculpé, pero él se volteó para no verme. Alcancé a ver la mirada de decepción en sus ojos, y vi cómo se limpiaba una diminuta lágrima que ni siquiera había alcanzado a caer.

….

Jacob me esperaba en la entrada del estacionamiento sonriendo con unos lentes de sol puestos. Cuando estacioné y me bajé se acercó y me rodeó con su brazo. La gente nos miraba, curiosa, y él sonreía tanto que parecía que se le iban a romper las mejillas por el esfuerzo.


	6. ¡Solo amigos!

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo cinco: ¡Sólo amigos!

Bella P.O.V.:

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, arrojé las llaves y el celular sobre la mesa y me encaminé al living donde me esperaba mi padre, mis hermanas y mis amigos, demasiado furiosos. Me miraron por un rato, como si no pudieran hablar.

-Isabella Swan… Eres… una… desquiciada.-consiguió articular al fin Emmett, y Charlie explotó.

-¿Una desquiciada? ¡Eres más que eso! ¡Eres una maldita inconsciente, Isabella! ¡Nunca puedes pensar en los demás, sólo te importa tú, tú y TÚ!-por cada palabra que soltaba, Charlie me golpeaba en el pecho con el dedo índice. Se había puesto más rojo que aquella vez, hace 5 años cuando robé su coche patrulla y lo estrellé contra un árbol.

-Papá, lo siento, de veras… es sólo que no pude contenerme… y no sabía que le iba a destrozar tanto la nariz…-intenté disculparme, pero Charlie no me escuchaba.

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas jovencita, estarás castigada por toda la eternidad. Nada de salidas nocturnas, irás a la escuela y volverás. Si quieren visitarte, que vengan a verte. Y no conducirás, Alice te llevará a la escuela en su auto. No recibirás nada más que la mitad de tu habitual mesada y no podrás faltar a clase ni retirarte antes, ni siquiera si te estás muriendo. ¿Entendiste? –soltó, y no se cual habrá sido la expresión de mi cara; pero Charlie se retiró sin decir más. Salió por la entrada diciendo que tenía que volver al trabajo.

Me volví para ver las caras de mis amigos. Rosalie estaba indiferente, como si se negara a hablarme. Alice estaba completamente roja, inclinada levemente hacia delante con los brazos en jarra y el rostro ceñudo. Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja, él único. Y Jasper… tenía una mirada de terrible decepción en sus ojos, y sólo verlo me hizo sentir muy mal.

-estás loca. ¿Porqué lo golpeaste de tal manera?-preguntó Alice, intentando no gritar.

-Alice, yo…

-No se ni para qué lo pregunto. No cambias más. –suspiró y relajó su mirada. Me esquivó para ir a la nevera.

-La familia no se elije…-comentó Rosalie, y la miré sorprendida.

-¿Es que no van… a gritarme?-pregunté asustada.

-Bella, te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que lo que hiciste hoy no fue nada fuera de lo normal, eres así y así te queremos. Aunque deseemos matarte.-agregó Emmett, y Rosalie me miró sonriente.

-No sirven de nada nuestros gritos, si de todas formas seguirás siendo así… -me dijo la rubia, levantándose. Atrapó la botella de gaseosa Light que Alice le arrojó y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Jasper no se movió.

-Aunque a veces quisiéramos… que te controlaras un poco.-comentó mi hermana y se encerraron en su habitación.  
>Emmett se despidió y salió por la puerta, cantando algo que reconocí como Pokerface, de Lady Gaga.<p>

Me giré, aún incrédula; para ver a Jasper.

-Jasper, de verdad… lo siento. Fue algo casi instintivo.-me disculpé, pero él se volteó para no verme. Alcancé a ver la mirada de decepción en sus ojos, y vi cómo se limpiaba una diminuta lágrima que ni siquiera había alcanzado a caer. -¿Jazz?

-No bella. No importa qué digan ellos; me lo habías prometido. Pensé que quedaba algo de decencia en vos como para mantener una promesa, pero no es así. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que yo sabía que ocurriría esto, pero de todas formas intenté creer en vos. Y me fallaste, una vez más. Lo siento Bella, pero yo no puedo perdonarte. No hasta que me demuestres que todavía eres algo normal.-me dijo. Se giró para enfrentarme.

-Jasper…

-No Bella. Pruébame que puedes con él y yo confiaré de nuevo en ti.-soltó, y salió por la puerta, azotándola.

Furiosa, y sin nadie a quién golpear; pateé el sillón y subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Estampé la puerta de mi habitación y me arrojé sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente todo parecía olvidado. Jasper y Emmett no aparecieron por casa pero para Alice y Rosalie era como si nada hubiera pasado, y eso fue un gran alivio para mí.

Salimos en mi camioneta pero con Alice al volante, por órdenes estrictas de charlie.

Jacob me esperaba en la entrada del estacionamiento sonriendo con unos lentes de sol puestos. Cuando Alice estacionó y yo me bajé, se acercó y me rodeó con su brazo. La gente nos miraba, curiosa, y él sonreía tanto que parecía que se le iban a romper las mejillas por el esfuerzo. Alice y Rosalie no se lo creían; y con el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a Jasper y Emmett apoyados en el gran Jeep, mirándome con la boca abierta.

A decir verdad, yo tampoco entendía este comportamiento de Jacob. ¿Qué se le pasaba por la cabeza?

-¿Jake?-pregunté cuando llegamos adentro, fuera de la vista de todos.

Me soltó y me sonrió, feliz.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿Porqué te comportas así?

-Aposté 30 dólares a Embry a que no podía abrazarte sin que me patees.-contestó.-Espero que no te moleste.

-Está bien. Oye, ¿Te importaría venir a mi casa después de la escuela? Iría de nuevo a tu garaje, pero estoy castigada. Podríamos ver una película o algo así.-le pregunté.

Me gustaba estar con Jacob. Era cálido y un buen amigo, y el único que parecía ser tan inmaduro como yo.

-Claro. ¿Quieres que te lleve?-dijo. Iba a negarme, pero me gusta romper reglas; sobre todo las de Charlie.

-Seguro. Nos vemos luego, Jake.-me despedí. Besé su mejilla y él me acarició el cabello; y luego me alejé para correr a clase de Biología; donde me esperaba Emmett, bastante impaciente.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué está pasando contigo?-gritó al verme. Me senté en mi asiento junto a él mientras esperábamos al profesor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-murmuré.

-No lo sé, nunca te había visto con Black. ¿Qué sucede entre tú y él?-preguntó.

-Sólo somos amigos, nada más. Ayer después del… eh… incidente; fui a su casa y nos la pasamos en el garaje, reparando la motocicleta de su amigo.-contesté. Después lo miré de arriba abajo.- ¿Estás celoso?-pregunté.

-Claro que no. Sólo que últimamente estás peor de lo normal, y salir con black es lo único que te falta.-dijo, y antes que pueda replicarle entró el profesor y pidió silencio.

La escuela pasó algo aburrida, pero tranquila. Hoy no tuve biología así que no vi a edward en todo el día. En el almuerzo no hubo ninguna novedad, así que ahora me dirigí al estacionamiento junto con alice y rosalie.

-…el azul eléctrico queda fascinante junto al negro, más esas hermosas botas que compramos creo que…-Alice seguía hablando, sin que yo la escuche; y por estar tan distraída fue que no vio la brillante moto negra y la gran sonrisa de Jacob, aguardando por mí cerca de mi camioneta.

Encendió su motocicleta de una patada, y yo salí corriendo hacia él; atrayendo la mirada de Edward y de todos en el lugar.

-¡Bella!-gritó Alice, asustada y sobre todo, enojada.

-¡Lo siento, Alice!-respondí, y me subí a la motocicleta. Jacob arrancó con fuerza y pasó al lado de Cullen; dándome el tiempo suficiente para empujarlo con la mano y dejarlo sentado en el suelo.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Bella, charlie se fue de viaje por un año a España. Están investigando no se qué cosa, pero dijo que ante el menor problema le ordenara a alguien que te arreste hasta que él vuelva.-me dijo Alice, sonriendo. Pese a que anunciaba que mi padre desapareció sin decir nada, estaba feliz: ahora sí vivíamos solas.

….

-Bella, tenemos que empezar a hacer el trabajo de identidades trigonométricas. ¿Porqué no nos reunimos en tu casa?-preguntó cullen, intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro Cullen. A las cuatro.-contesté, recordando que a esa hora no había nadie en mi casa.


	7. Jasper, mi amigo cuerdo

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo seis: Jasper, mi amigo cuerdo.

Bella P.O.V.:

Llegamos a casa y enseguida salió Alice a nuestro encuentro. Era evidente que su automóvil era mucho más rápido que la vieja motocicleta de Jake.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Tengo noticias!-gritó. No había alcanzado a poner un pie en el suelo cuando la pequeña duende me arrastró del brazo hacia el interior de la casa. Alcancé a avisarle a Jacob que suba por la ventana justo antes de que mi hermana cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

-Alice…-empecé a quejarme, pero ella me arrojó un sobre blanco en la cara.- ¿Qué es esto?-pregunté asustada.

-Bella, Charlie se fue de viaje por un año a España. Están investigando no se qué cosa, pero dijo que ante el menor problema le ordenara a alguien que te arreste hasta que él vuelva.-me dijo Alice, sonriendo. Pese a que anunciaba que mi padre desapareció sin decir nada, estaba feliz: ahora sí vivíamos solas.

-¿Es… una broma? ¿Tenemos la casa para nosotras?-pregunté alegre, tirando el sobre al suelo y corriendo a abrazar a mi hermana.

-No deberíamos estar tan alegres…-me dijo después de un rato. –Charlie se fue por todo un año.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que podemos seguir en contacto con él a través del teléfono. Además, se fue a hacer una investigación; no se fue a la guerra.-comenté, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Isabella Swan.-atendí.

-Bella, estoy en tu habitación.-y colgó.

-Alice, me voy a mi dormitorio. –comenté, y corrí escaleras arriba.

-al fin.-se quejó Jacob cuando entré. Estaba recostado en mi cama, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Mi padre se fue. Sin decir nada. ¿Se supone que eso molesta a una adolescente?-pregunté, acostándome junto a él; observando el techo mientras él acariciaba mi cabello.

-Querrás decir a una adolescente como tú.-comentó. –Creo que sí, pero tú y tu padre nunca fueron muy apegados… Es decir, lo desobedeces todo el tiempo; aunque creo que deberías llamarlo sólo para preguntarle cómo está, qué esta investigando o cosas así…-sugirió.

-¿Sabes algo, Jake?-dije después de unos minutos de silencio.-Eres un buen amigo. Me haces sentir bien.-comenté, e incluso sin mirarlo, sentí como sonreía.

Al otro día me levanté temprano, cosa rara. Me sentía bien. Demasiado bien.

Había llamado a charlie por la noche y me había contado sobre su viaje y sobre porqué no podía decirnos nada. Por primera vez me sentí cercana a él, no como una hija rebelde que analiza cada palabra de su padre para poder sabotearlo; sino como una hija que simplemente hablaba con su padre.

Me vestí con un short tiro alto de jean y una remera que rezaba: "_I can do whatever i want, baby_" y mis zapatillas negras. Me desenredé el pelo y me lo dejé suelto, desordenado, como me gustaba llevarlo.

Me calcé mis lentes de sol, tomé mi mochila y me largué. Podía oír a mis hermanas recién apagando el despertador. Fui en mi camioneta hasta la casa de Jasper, y subí hasta su habitación por la escalera que Alice tenía allí.

Tenía la ventana abierta, así que entré y me quedé sentada ahí. Lo ví cambiándose de espaldas a mí, cantando alguna canción que no reconocí. Se probó una camisa blanca y después la cambió por una negra, que le quedaba mejor. Se la desarregló un poco, se acomodó el pelo y cuando giró para buscar sus zapatos se sobresaltó al verme allí.

-Hola Bella. Me asustaste.-dijo en tono monótono.

-Tenemos que hablar. Jasper, no puedo estar sin ti, eres mi mejor amigo… Te necesito. –le dije.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso Bella, pruébame que eres decente y todo será perdonado.-contestó, mientras ataba sus zapatillas.

-Jasper, NECESITO un amigo cuerdo a mi lado. Emmett no lo es. Jasper, yo te adoro demasiado, y nunca fue mi intención defraudarte, fue todo un accidente… Por favor.

-Bella…

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… Perdóname. No se como quieres que lo diga, intentaré… no, prometo y juro que no volveré a golpear a Edward.-le dije, y pareció ablandarse.

-Está bien. Yo también te necesitaba, pero a veces no puedo dejar de pensar que me harás lo mismo que a Cullen.-me dijo, acercándose.

-Claro que no, pedazo de gran rubio hueco y sentimental.-le dije, y luego lo abracé.

Más tarde ese mismo día, ya en el comedor (mi parte favorita de todos los horarios de la escuela), vi a Edward sentado solo en un rincón, comiendo una manzana y leyendo un libro. Era tan dulce y especial… y esa nariz vendad a lo hacía ver más ridículamente sexy. ¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de alguien así?

En el estacionamiento me encontré con Cullen de nuevo, esta vez se acercó a hablar conmigo.

-Eh… Isabella…-me llamó, y yo sonreí.

-llámame Bella.-respondí.

Bella, tenemos que empezar a hacer el trabajo de identidades trigonométricas. ¿Porqué no nos reunimos en tu casa?-preguntó cullen, intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro Cullen. A las cuatro.-contesté, recordando que a esa hora no había nadie en mi casa. Sería un buen momento para arreglar las cosas… o empeorar todo de nuevo.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-¿Porqué haces esto?-preguntó, temeroso.

-Porque te quiero.-contesté, y Cullen me miró a los ojos, sorprendido e ilusionado.

….

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.-soltó Jacob, más nervioso que de costumbre.

-¿qué sucede Jake?-pregunté.

-Te amo, Bella.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	8. Confesiones

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo siete: Confesiones

Primero que nada, les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios, ¡son los mejores! Espero que les guste este capitulo :)

…..

Llegamos a casa y me fui corriendo arriba. Quería arreglar las cosas con Cullen, pero también quería que no pierda ese miedo que sentía al acercarse a mí.

Así que subí a cambiarme, teniendo en cuanta que eran las tres y cullen llegaría a las cuatro. Mi habitación era un universo paralelo, estaba todo tirado por todas partes y a veces no podía distinguir el suelo. Por suerte hoy, las cosas estaban un poco más acomodadas.

Aunque, si llegábamos a hacer el amor, no creo que a Cullen le moleste tener que correr un par de cosas de mi cama antes de acostarnos…

Basta ya, Isabella. Deja de pensar en cosas sucias, se te pudrirá la mente. Me dije a mi misma, y sonreí.

Me recogí el cabello en una coleta desordenada que me hacía ver súper sexy, una remera ajustada que remarcaba perfectamente mis senos y un short ajustado que me hacía lucir un trasero más grande que lo normal. No me calcé, me gustaba estar descalza en mi casa, sentía que mi espíritu era más libre cuando no llevaba calzado.

Cullen llegó puntualmente luego que Rosalie se fuera con Emmett y Jasper al cine. Me amenazaron antes de salir para que no hiriera a Edward, y yo acepté a regañadientes, aunque no pensaba lastimarlo.

-Pasa Cullen.-le dije cuando llegó.

-Gracias. Permiso.-contestó, como todo señorito educado. Estaba distinto a lo que era en la escuela.

Llevaba una camisa cerrada hasta el cuello, unos pantalones de jean rectos y unos zapatos. No encontraba la diferencia, hasta que me fijé en su cabello: estaba despeinado. El pelo le brillaba al viento, nunca lo había visto así… su color broncíneo encajaba perfectamente con sus facciones tan rectas y simétricas, y combinaba con el hermoso verde en sus ojos. Me quedé estupefacta, hasta que dos palabras vinieron a mi mente haciéndome despertar de mi trance.

Reacciona, idiota. Me dije a mi misma, y lo hice subir a mi habitación. Le dije que esperara unos segundos porque tenía que ir al baño, y él aceptó gustoso.

Me encerré adentro y traté de respirar con claridad.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¡Eres Isabella Swan! ¿Porqué demonios le temes a… Cullen?"

"Porque lo amo" Le contesté a mi cerebro, y salí al encuentro de Edward, quien se encontraba entretenido observando una de las fotos que tenía pegada en mi armario, en la que estaba con Jasper y Emmett, que me sostenían sobre sus hombros mientras yo sonreía con un vaso de algún líquido alcohólico.

Pasamos la tarde mejor de lo que esperaba, los silencios incómodos fueron remplazados rápidamente por charlas sobre las identidades trigonométricas. Yo escribía el informe mientras él lo dictaba, y ambos lo corregíamos cuando nos parecía que estaba mal.

-Cullen, ¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunté después de un rato.

-Claro, lo que sea que tengas. Estoy muriendo de sed.-comentó sonriendo.

Abrí la nevera y le alcancé una latita de coca-cola, mientras yo abría la mía.

–Brindemos.

-¿Y porqué, se puede saber?-preguntó.

-Por esta nueva amistad, sin golpes ni insultos.-le dije, alzando mí lata. Me miró curioso, como si intentara descifrar algo.

-¿Porqué haces esto?-preguntó, temeroso.-Es decir, me insultas y golpeas, y ahora pareces decidida a arreglar tus errores. ¿Porqué…?

-Porque te quiero.-contesté, y Cullen me miró a los ojos, sorprendido e ilusionado.-Te quiero… pedir perdón, me comporté como una tonta y una caprichosa. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?-pregunté.

-Claro.-contestó, sonriendo de lado; haciendo que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora.-Hola, soy Edward Cullen.-dijo, y chocó su lata con la mía.

…

Edward se fue a las ocho de la noche, justo cuando sonaba mi celular. Alice y Rosalie ya habían llegado y estaban en sus habitaciones, seguramente muy "ocupadas".

-Swan.-dije al levantar mi celular.

-Bella, quiero… no, NECESITO que vengas a mi casa ahora. Es muy importante.-dijo Jacob, y colgó.

Aterrada de que algo grave haya pasado, tomé mi campera y mis llaves y salí, sin siquiera avisarles a mis hermanas.

Al máximo de lo que daba mi camioneta, llegué a la Push demasiado preocupada. Bajé de la camioneta y entré, sin siquiera tocar, a la casa de Jacob.

-Hola.-dijo éste, asustado por mi súbita entrada. Se lo veía incluso más preocupado de lo que estaba yo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿¡Qué sucedió? ¡¿Por qué me llamaste? -Iba pasando de la preocupación al alivio, y después a la ira.

-Estoy bien. Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.-soltó Jacob, más nervioso que de costumbre.

-¿qué sucede Jake?-pregunté.

-Te amo, Bella.

Y mi mente quedó en blanco, anulando la preocupación, el alivio, o la ira, todo eso desapareció al oír esas tres palabras.

"Te amo, Bella. Te amo, Bella. Te amo, Bella." Mi subconsciente lo repetía, una y otra vez; obligándome a darle una respuesta.

Pero no podía pensar en eso, simplemente porque no se me ocurría qué decirle. Era mi amigo, mi colega; y me amaba. Pero yo no a él.

Al menos, no de esa forma.

-Tengo que irme.-le dije, y salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta; para huir de ese lugar. Lo vi salir a la puerta gritando mi nombre, y lo oí maldecir y patear algo, pero yo me encontraba en la carretera ahora.

¿Cómo decirle que no sin herir sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo seguir siendo amigos, cuando yo lo necesitaba tanto, sin sentirme incómoda y sin lastimarlo más?

…

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Edward es sólo un amigo, pero quieres que sea tu novio. Jacob quiere ser tu novio, pero tú quieres que sea un amigo. Yo creo que tienes que dejar de pedir lo que tu quieres y tratar de hacer lo mejor que puedas con lo que ya tienes. –me dijo Alice, muy seria.

-Yo quisiera que mi hermana me de soluciones en vez de complicar aún más a mi cerebro.-le contesté enojada.

…..

Alice tenía razón, tenía que dejar de hacer sufrir al resto sólo por mí, así que marqué su número en el teléfono y atendió al primer llamado.

-¿Hola?

-Jacob….

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	9. Cosas de la vida

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo ocho: Cosas de la vida.

No importaba la velocidad a la que viajaba mi pobre trasto ahora. Abrí el celular y llamé enseguida a Alice, quien atendió al segundo tono.

-¿Diga?

-Duende, te veo en casa a ti y a Rosalie. Si están los chicos que se queden ahí, pero si no están mejor. Es urgente, las necesito realmente.-le dije, y antes que pueda contestar, colgué.

Llegué a mi casa y entré corriendo, arrojé mis cosas sobre la mesa y corrí a los brazos de Alice, quien esperaba, con cara de preocupación junto con Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

Se sumaron al abrazo, aún sin saber qué me sucedía, y así estuvimos por un rato, hasta que nos sentamos en los sillones.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-preguntó Jasper.

Les conté detalle por detalle todo lo sucedido esa tarde, empezando desde cullen hasta terminar con la confesión de Jacob. También les dije que Edward me volvía loca, y emmett casi se muere de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo estar con Jacob, yo quiero a Edward… -les dije, escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos.

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo, en el que seguramente se miraron para saber quién hablaba primero.

-Bella…-empezó Rosalie.-De verdad, te encuentras entre dos opciones. Puedes aceptar a Jacob y olvidar a Edward; o dejar a Jacob para luchar por Edward. Sé que te parecerá confuso, pero realmente tienes que pensar bien, porque esta es tú decisión. Si sigues luchando por edward y estando con Jacob, terminarás herida.

-Pero yo… no soy capaz de decidir. Necesito a los dos a mi lado, no puedo… olvidar a ninguno. –contesté.-Edward y Jacob… son como indispensables para mí, son como el fuego y el hielo, a pesar de ser opuestos, ambos se complementan perfectamente conmigo.

-Edward es sólo un amigo, pero quieres que sea tu novio. Jacob quiere ser tu novio, pero tú quieres que sea un amigo. Yo creo que tienes que dejar de pedir lo que tu quieres y tratar de hacer lo mejor que puedas con lo que ya tienes. –me dijo Alice, muy seria.

-Yo quisiera que mi hermana me de soluciones en vez de complicar aún más a mi cerebro.-le contesté enojada.

-Bella…-comenzó Jasper, pero levanté la mano para interrumpirlo.

-Agradezco a todos su apoyo, pero creo que tengo que pensar esto yo sola.-le dije, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Se fueron, y yo me arrastré escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé de espaldas en ella, deslizándome lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Y sabía que todo era mi culpa; si yo no hubiera golpeado a Edward tal vez yo pudiera estar con él ahora. Si yo no hubiera ido con Jacob para vengarme de Cullen, él seguiría lejos de mí.

Y nada de esto estaría pasándome.

¿Cómo demonios seguir siendo amiga de Jacob? Lo necesitaba, no tengo idea porqué; pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos la compañía de Jacob.

La razón me decía que tenía más posibilidades de ser feliz con Jake. Cullen no parecía interesado en mí, en cambio Jacob si. Con él tenía una opción que no se presentaba con Edward.

Pero el corazón no entiende de razones, y me encontraba literalmente, contra la espada y la pared.

Pasé toda la noche tirada en mi cama, pensando. Supuse que esto era normal, que todas las personas tenían que decidir en algún momento.

Supongo que podré con esto, solo es algo más… sólo son cosas de la vida. Algo que Isabella Swan tendría que poder resolver.

A las cuatro de la mañana, por fin encontré la solución al problema: Alice tenía razón, tenía que dejar de hacer sufrir al resto sólo por mí, así que marqué su número en el teléfono y atendió al primer llamado.

-¿Hola?-atendió medio dormido, su voz se oía ronca y cansada.

-Jacob…-murmuré.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Lamento tanto lo de esta tarde! Yo no debería habértelo dicho, pero no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre, lo prometo…-hablaba rápido pero despacio; como si no quisiera hacer mucho ruido.

-Jacob, Jacob, espera. Yo tengo la culpa, no debería haberme ido así. Creo… que no te respondí como debía. Mira, Jacob; yo no te amo… de la misma forma que tú. Pero creo que podemos intentarlo, porque yo te necesito muchísimo y te quiero bastante. –solté, nerviosa. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego pegó un grito que se cortó a la mitad, seguramente porque se tapó la boca.

-¡eso es genial! ¡Te veré mañana, bonita!-dijo esto último riendo, excitadísimo.

Me despedí y me acosté en la cama, y recién entonces pude dormirme.

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, ya que estaba llena de ojeras y muerta de sueño.

Me levanté por la tarde, cerca del horario en que los chicos salían de la escuela. Encendí el reproductor y puse música al máximo, de mi cantante favorito: porta.

Y justo comenzó en ESA canción.

"_(…) Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,_

_cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,_

_días en los que vuelas días que te caes en fosas,_

_en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas…_

_Un día más todo se nubla ya no hay ganas de vivir,_

_no hay nada por lo que seguir no hay nada que haga sonreír,_

_y es que al final uno acaba hasta conviviendo con sus penas,_

_uno acaba solo con ganas de cortarse las venas…"_

Apagué la música y me puse a mirar la tele, pero no encontraba nada bueno; así que fui a cambiarme.

Ahora vendría mi "_novio" _y tengo que dejarlo con la boca abierta, para que agradezca tener la oportunidad de estar con Isabella Swan y que no la eche a perder.

Con una musculosa ajustada al cuerpo, una mini-falda cortita y mis clásicas zapatillas; más mis bucles sueltos y desordenados; los aros de mi hermana Alice y el collar de Rosalie (que llegaba a la altura de los pechos y quedaba entre ellos); estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

Me puse a acomodar un poco mi habitación, cuando llegaron todos.

Entraron, haciendo alguna de sus tonterías como siempre; Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Y más atrás, se encontraba él, contándole un chiste a Rosalie que hizo que esta estallara en risotadas.

-¡Hola!-saludé, y me acerqué a los brazos de mi novio… ¡Wow! ¡Sonaba tan raro decir eso y referirme a Jacob!

Me rodeó con los brazos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque sonará raro, cuando mis ojos se enfocaron solamente en esas brillantes y hermosas orbes marrones; pareció por un segundo que el tiempo se detenía y el mundo desaparecía, y estábamos sólo él y yo, solo Jacob y Bella.

Me besó despacio, dulcemente; con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo cada momento. Cuando se separó, abrí los ojos y me encontré horrorizada con la cara de Cullen; que desapareció enseguida, mostrando a Jacob.

Mis amigos aplaudían y gritaban, tuve que hacerlos callar para que no llamaran la atención de los vecinos.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Cullen llegó temprano, media hora antes de lo previsto. Y Jacob todavía estaba en la casa, mirando una película conmigo.

…..

-Alice, esto no está bien. No es correc…-susurré, cuando me interrumpió.

-¡Aquí está!-dijo, levantando la notebook en el aire. Nos dirigimos a la ventana en silencio y escapamos de la casa de Cullen, que seguía durmiendo como si nada.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	10. Adiós, Jake!

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo nueve: ¡Adiós, Jake!

Nos sentamos a ver una película que eligió Emmett, "Agua para elefantes", cuando Rosalie y Alice quisieron ir de compras, y arrastraron también a sus novios. Jacob y yo nos quedamos viendo la televisión, sentados en el sofá, cuando de pronto recordé que el trabajo de trigonometría se entregaba mañana y yo no lo había terminado.

Le mandé un texto a Cullen diciéndole que viniera en una hora, y contestó diciendo que sí.

-Estás hermosa.-comentó Jake, sonriendo y jugueteando con mi cabello.

Me incorporé para poder besarlo. No pensaba pasar de un simple beso, pero las cosas se pusieron… calientes.

Me entretuve demasiado en la boca de Jacob, que no me di cuenta que estaba recostado (conmigo encima) sobre el sofá, y que sus manos se habían deslizado por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi pollera.

Se separó unos segundos, mirándome a los ojos; como pidiéndome permiso. Y yo, sin darme cuenta, acepté, y el resto fue historia.

El problema fue que Cullen llegó temprano, media hora antes de lo previsto. Y Jacob todavía estaba en la casa, "mirando una película".

Cuando el timbre sonó, nos paralizamos del susto. Me incorporé lentamente, para no lastimar a Jacob; y tomé la manta que estaba siempre sobre el sillón. Se la tiré a Jacob para que se cubra, y comencé a buscar mi ropa, desparramada por el lugar.

-¡Ya voy!-exclamé, y le susurré a Jacob que se ocultara.

Me vestí más rápido que nunca, mientras Jake corría a mi habitación enroscado en la manta.

Salté, mientras me ponía mi última zapatilla, hasta la puerta, y la abrí de un tirón para encontrarme con Edward.

-Hola Bella.-saludó, y entró. Yo me encontraba acalorada, súper excitada, y sobre todo, confundida.

-Ho-hola Edward.-dije, y cerré la puerta. Se sentó en el sillón, apoyando su mochila en él y sacando una carpeta.

Yo estaba que no podía cerrar la boca. Se veía tan lindo…

-¿Me disculpas un momento?-pregunté, y corrí escaleras arriba.

Entré a mi habitación, encontrándome a Jacob poniéndose su remera.

-Jake, eso fue hermoso, realmente. Pero debes irte. –le dije, acercándome a despedirlo.

-Claro. Saldré por la puerta.-dijo, y antes que pueda detenerlo, bajó las escaleras.

-Hola, Edward.-saludó, y esperó a que yo llegara junto a él para besarme y luego retirarse.

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó Cullen.

-Sí, desde ayer.-contesté, y nos concentramos en el trabajo. Cada tanto sentía que me miraba de reojo, y además estaba como distraído. Pero yo estaba igual o peor, todavía no podía entender porqué vi a Edward cuando besé a Jacob.

Terminamos a la noche, tarde, y lo acompañé a la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana.-dije, y me acerqué para besar su mejilla. Él se inclinó también, y por error terminó besando la comisura de mis labios.

Se separó bruscamente y se puso todo rojo, y salió corriendo hacia fuera.

Yo cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, con la mirada ausente. ¡Wow!

Me sentí mucho más feliz y excitada de lo que había estado cuando besé a Jacob. Y sólo había rozado los labios de Cullen…

Alice y Rosalie llegaron más tarde, con una muy, muy mala idea.

…

-Alice, por última vez, no quiero hacerlo.-le dije, desde el asiento trasero de mi camioneta. Rosalie se rió.

-¿Dónde está la Bella aventurera, la que hacía cualquier cosa sin importarle nada?-preguntó, y esa frase me abrió los ojos.

¿¡Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Tanto decidir entre Edward o Jacob, que me había olvidado de mis amigas, de molestar a la gente, de salir a bailar, de jugar al fútbol con los chicos, de poder hacer lo que yo quería sin pensar en el resto…

-Creo que Edward la está afectando…-murmuró Alice.

-¡Claro que no! Tienen razón, Bella la rebelde ha vuelto.-anuncié, sacando mi celular para llamar a Jacob.

-Hola dulzura.-saludó, medio dormido, ya que ya eran las dos de la mañana.-Se ve que te gustan las llamadas por la noche.-comentó.

-Jacob, estar contigo es un error. Necesito un tiempo, ¿vale? ¿Podrías perdonarme?-le solté, y se produjo un silencio en la línea y en el auto.

-Claro. Lo que quieras.-murmuró, y cortó.

-Un problema menos.-dije.-Ahora vamos por cullen.

La verdad, me sentí algo mal por haber terminado con Jake; él era importante para mí pero a veces tenía que dejar de pensar en el resto para interesarme en mí. Luego me encargaría de él.

Llegamos a su casa (muchísimo más lujosa de lo que pensábamos), y Alice bajó la escalera de la parte trasera de la camioneta, y ubicándola en la ventana del piso de arriba.

-¿Segura que es su habitación?-dijo Rosalie, insegura, pero subiendo detrás de mí.

-Claro.-comenté, y entramos. Gracias a Dios a Edward le gusta dormir con la ventana abierta.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aún así podíamos ver algo. Estaba allí, durmiendo, más sexy que nunca.

El lugar era lo opuesto a lo que me esperaba. Estaba desordenado, y en las paredes había cientos de fotos, que no se veían porque estaba oscuro. La ropa que había tirada por allí, era bastante diferente a la que llevaba en la escuela. Era moderna, actual.

En el escritorio tenía una guitarra acústica, y otra eléctrica; de color negro ambas.

-Alice, esto no está bien. No es correc…-susurré, cuando me interrumpió.

-¡Aquí está!-dijo, levantando la notebook en el aire. Nos dirigimos a la ventana en silencio y escapamos de la casa de Cullen, que seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Ya en la camioneta, nos dedicamos a revisar su computadora. En la carpeta "fotos", encontramos el lado oculto de Cullen.

-¡Miren esto!-exclamó Rosalie, señalando una foto.

-¡¿Es cullen?-grité, con los ojos casi saliéndose del lugar.

-Es imposible…-acotó Alice, sorprendida.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Jake, tenemos que hablar.-le pedí, haciendo que se volteara.

-No hay nada que hablar, Bella. Me usaste para pasar un buen momento, y luego me dejas; y encima, ¡Por teléfono!

….

-No pueden decir nada, es un secreto.-suplicó Edward, mirándonos.

-Con una condición.-le dije, sonriendo.


	11. El secreto de Cullen

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo diez: El secreto de Cullen.

-¡Miren esto!-exclamó Rosalie, señalando una foto.

-¡¿Es cullen?-grité, con los ojos casi saliéndose del lugar.

-Es imposible…-acotó Alice, sorprendida.

¿Ese… era Edward?  
>En una de las fotos, Edward se encontraba vestido como una persona normal, con pantalones negros y un buzo con capucha, la que llevaba puesta sobre su cabeza. Se encontraba sobre un escenario, sosteniendo la guitarra acústica en una mano y con la otra acercaba la base del micrófono hacia él. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar cantando algo, iluminado por la luz de un único reflector, con el cabello corto y desordenado, sosteniendo la púa de la guitarra entre sus dedos.<p>

En esa misma carpeta, había más de ochenta fotos de él sobre el mismo escenario, en distintas poses; parado, sentado, tocando o solo cantando.

-Lo que daría por escucharlo…-murmuré. Rosalie siguió revisando sus fotos.  
>Nadie sabía mucho de Edward en la escuela, porque a nadie le convenía estar con el enemigo público de Isabella Swan. Por las fotos que veíamos, él era totalmente normal en su antigua escuela, se lo veía con muchísimos amigos, fotos con chicas, tomando alcohol, etcétera.<p>

¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar?

Encontramos una carpeta rara, con el nombre de "Demos" y Rosalie la abrió.

Quince archivos de música se abrieron, todas canciones.

Abrimos la primera de ellas, titulada: _"__I'll be your lover too"_, y pudimos escuchar la voz de un hombre acompañado solamente por su guitarra. Al final, el cantante decía: "¡Gracias a todos! Con amor, Edward."

-Es imposible. ¿Cullen tiene esa voz? ¿¡Y porqué demonios parece un nerd en nuestra escuela? –exclamó Alice.

-Tengo la respuesta.-murmuró Rosalie, y nos indicó que miráramos una carpeta llamada "Yo"

Dentro había tres documentos Word, como si fuera una especie de diario que duró solo tres días.

"20/05/10"

"Las cosas no han ido bien. Ayer hice mi primera presentación en el teatro de la escuela, fue muchísima gente y todo salió perfecto; pero al bajar del escenario me encontré con Aro y su banda de ratas asquerosas.

Me amenazaron diciendo que si volvía a actuar me golpearían incluso más fuerte de lo que lo hicieron ayer. Y me hicieron jurar no volver a cantar. Me tienen vigilado; dicen que si no es obedezco me matarán. Y yo sé que hablan en serio.

No se que hacer. Sé que ellos me amenazan sólo porque los saqué del concurso; pero no puedo dejar de ser quien soy. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que me maten sólo por desobedecerlos."

Ésa era su primera confesión. Eran tres días seguidos.

"21/05/10"

"Hoy me llamó un Caza talentos de Seattle. Dijo que me vio actuar y me ofreció grabar unos demos para sacar un CD. Fui; grabé diez demos y a la salida estaban ellos. Me golpearon tanto; que me tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Tengo moretones por todas partes, en los brazos, las piernas… incluso la cara

El médico dijo que las heridas sanarán en muchos años. Tal vez cinco o seis."

"22/05/10"

"Mis padres prometieron cambiarme de escuela el año entrante. Pero todavía falta mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Jane rompió conmigo porque ahora visto como un nerd para que no se vean mis heridas. La gente comienza a evitarme; incluso mis propios amigos; porque todos saben que Aro y sus amigos están en mi contra, y se pondrán en contra de quien sea que se junte conmigo."

Era la última. En el auto reinó el silencio. Me sentí pésima por haberlo hecho sufrir en su nueva escuela; después de haber sufrido tanto antes.

Alice subió a devolver la computadora y volvimos en silencio a casa; cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Al otro día, me encontré con Jake en la entrada del estacionamiento y lo llamé para hablar en privado. Se lo veía algo triste; sonriendo forzadamente cada vez que alguien le hacía un chiste.

Se paró de espaldas a mí, de brazos cruzados.

-Jake, tenemos que hablar.-le pedí, haciendo que se volteara.

-No hay nada que hablar, Bella. Me usaste para pasar un buen momento, y luego me dejas; y encima, ¡Por teléfono!-gritó, y se acercó a mí arrinconándome contra la camioneta. -Las pagarás isabella Swan, juro que las pagarás. Nadie, nunca en su vida, se atreve a usar a Jacob Black, y después botarlo. ¡Nadie!-y con esa última palabra, se alejó de mí.

Alice y Rosalie, junto con Jasper y Emmett; se acercaron corriendo después de ver la escena, preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeó?-preguntaron.

-¡Claro que no! Tendría que estar drogado para golpear a Isabella Swan.-contesté, aunque me había asustado por su amenaza, y a la vez preocupado de que en realidad quisiera vengarse de mí. Jake era bastante grande y yo no podía hacerle frente si me atacaba.

Justo en ese momento ví pasar a Cullen hacia el interior del instituto y corrí para alcanzarlo. Rosalie y Alice me siguieron.

-¡Cullen! Tenemos que hablar.-Edward se volteó extrañado al oírme hablarle en público. Los demás alumnos se voltearon a ver, pero yo me metí adentro del edificio para estar solos.

-Ayer vimos algo tuyo… que no deberíamos haber visto; pero nos pareció que necesitábamos… pedirte perdón.-dije, y Alice y Rosalie me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Robaron mi computadora?-dijo, y nos quedamos estáticas. ¿Nos había visto? ¿Pensaba denunciarnos?-Ví a Alice cuando entró a devolverla.-comentó, y mi hermana se ganó un golpe mío y uno de Rosalie.

-Sí, queríamos disculparnos por eso y preguntarte… ¿Porqué ya no cantas más? No creo que "aro y su banda" te sigan hasta aquí.-dijo Rosalie.

-Claro que lo harán. Me vigilan. Así como me encontraron el día que grabé los demos, también me encontrarán aquí y me matarán.-contestó.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te odian tanto? ¿Por qué los sacaste de un concurso? –preguntó Alice.

-Eso es una excusa. Mi padre es… fue policía, y encarceló al padre de Aro por mafioso y traficante de drogas. Era un pedófilo también, y cuando lo encarcelaron, sus compañeros… mataron a mi padre. Y me tienen amenazado por haberlos denunciado.-explicó, algo triste y cabizbajo.

-Lo… sentimos. Pero nosotros te protegeremos, lo prometo. Recuerda que Emmett es bastante grande como para que alguien se atreva a golpearlo, y además nuestro padre es policía.-dije, y Cullen sonrió.

-Primero: no me van a proteger. Es muy peligroso. Y segundo: No pueden decir nada, es un secreto.-suplicó Edward, mirándonos.

-Con una condición.-le dije, sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?

-Que nos dejes protegerte.-Edward bajó la cabeza justo cuando sonaba el timbre.

-No es tan fácil. Mira, quiero que hoy vengan a mi casa y arreglamos bien. Por favor.-dijo.

-Claro.-contestó Alice, y Él se alejó de nosotras con la mirada algo triste.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Edward es el próximo. Si llegan a ver a Aro, me llaman. Él y yo vamos a tener una charla de hombre… a Isabella.-le dije, y Emmett desapareció por la puerta del teatro.

…

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté, y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era mi habitación, a oscuras, y que alguien estaba parado delante de la puerta. -¿Jacob?

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.


	12. Ratas pálidas

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo once: Ratas pálidas.

Bella P.O.V.:

Al salir de la escuela, nos dirigimos a casa de Cullen en el auto de Jasper, mientras le explicábamos todo a él y a emmett.

-Hola. Pasen, por favor.-me dijo Edward cuando abrió la puerta.

Se podía distinguir a kilómetros el cambio radical que se había echo.

Con el cabello desordenado, no llevaba la típica camisa cerrada hasta el cuello o los pantalones rectos negros; sino que lucía una musculosa negra con una frase escrita en el frente, "My Life", y unos pantalones de jean algo grandes pero que lo hacía lucir súper sexy.

Nos sentamos en el living, y él suspiró sonoramente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieren saber?-preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

-No queremos saber nada. Sólo queremos que vuelvas a ser tú mismo. El sábado habrá una presentación en el teatro de Forks. Todavía hay tiempo de inscribirte; y te juro que si Aro aparece nunca llegará a tocarte.-le dije, y al parecer lo convencí.

-Está bien. Voy a presentarme. Pero ¿ustedes saben qué pasará si me presento y aro me descubre? Va a matarme. Y es enserio. –dijo entristecido.

-Nunca podrá acercarse.-le contesté, y él me sonrió.

La semana pasó rápido. Cullen prometió asistir a la presentación, y por fin el tan esperado sábado llegó.

Me encontraba en mi casa, mientras mis hermanas se vestían yo (que ya había terminado) las esperaba jugando a las cartas con Emmett y Jasper.

A las ocho treinta y cinco salimos, todos juntos, en el gigantesco Jeep de Emmett. Llegamos sobre la hora, pero teníamos pases especiales y asientos reservados la frente.

Los primeros en pasar fueron algunos chicos del instituto, también un profesor y un ex-compañero de trabajo de mi padre.

-Ahora haremos un breve intermedio de cinco minutos… Gracias.-dijo la voz por los parlantes.

-Edward es el próximo. Si llegan a ver a Aro, me llaman. Él y yo vamos a tener una charla de hombre… a Isabella.-le dije, y Emmett desapareció por la puerta del teatro. Jasper lo siguió.

Cuando al fin subió cullen, con su hermosa guitarra negra; fui la primera en pararme a aplaudir. Se sentó en un banco algo alto, y acercó el micrófono a su boca (muy sexy por cierto).

-Esta canción está dedicada a las personas que hoy ayudaron a que esté aquí. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie… y Bella.-dijo, nos señaló y guiñó un ojo.-Gracias chicos.

"Tu, coleccionista de canciones

dame razones para vivir

tu la dueña de mis sueños

quédate en ellos y hazme sentir

y así en tu misterio poder descubrir

el sentimiento eterno. (…)"**

Al terminar de cantar, el teatro explotó en aplausos... Excepto Aro y su grupo de ratas asquerosas.

Estaban en la puerta de entrada, de brazos cruzados y mirando a cullen con cara de desprecio. Eran pálidos, demasiado, como si nunca hubiesen visto el sol. Era fácil reconocer a Aro, ya que Edward nos había enseñado unas fotografías de ellos. Cinco en total, cuatro hombres y una chica, todos vestidos de negro; se acercaron a el costado del escenario, donde estaba la entrada a los camerinos. Justo donde yo y mis hermanas nos encontrábamos. Antes que llegaran, vi a Jasper en la otra punta y lo llamé para que venga. Junto a él estaba Emmett, aunque no lo había visto.

Se acercaron corriendo y lograron llegar justo para bloquearle el paso a Aro. Mis hermanas se unieron, formando cinco contra cinco.

-Aléjense. Ya.-dije, antes que pudieran hablar.

-¿Y quién eres tú, si se puede saber?-preguntó Aro.

-¿Yo? Es raro que no me conozcas. Pero te lo voy diciendo… Yo soy la que manda en Forks, querido. Yo soy Isabella Swan. Así que te recomiendo retirarte.-le dije, apoyando mi índice en su pecho.

-discúlpame, Isabella Swan… pero venimos a ver a nuestro… "amigo", el señor Cullen.-contestó, intentando pasar.

Pero Emmett fue más rápido y lo cazó por el cuello con la mano derecha, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Me parece que no nos estamos entendiendo. O te vas, o te destrozamos.-le dije, y sus amigos comenzaron a caminar lentamente para atrás. Emmett soltó a Aro, quien apenas podía respirar; y éste junto a los demás salió huyendo del lugar.

-Propongo una fiesta el sábado en honor a la dueña del pueblo, Isabella Swan.-dijo Rosalie, chocando la mano conmigo y con el resto.

-Claro.-contesté, y en ese momento apareció Edward.

-¿Qué les pareció?-preguntó, cargando su guitarra al hombro.

-Estuviste genial, cullen.-contesté.

Esa noche nos quedamos en casa de Edward hasta tarde. Casi a las tres de la mañana decidimos volver, y no pude conciliar el sueño. Recién a las cinco pude dormirme, hasta que a las cinco treinta sentí un ruido y me sobresalté.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté, y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era mi habitación, a oscuras, y que alguien estaba parado delante de la puerta. -¿Jacob?

-Perdón. No quería despertarte. –susurró, acercándose lentamente.

Recién en ese momento recordé su amenaza, la que había hecho ayer en la escuela.

"_Las pagarás isabella Swan, juro que las pagarás_."

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté, alejándome un poco cuando él se sentó en el lateral de la cama.

-Verte dormir. Eres hermosa, Bella. Y tienes que ser mía.-dijo, subiendo la voz en la última parte.

-Jacob, vete. Llamaré a la policía. O peor: llamaré a Emmett.-amenacé, poniéndome de pie. Recién entonces recordé que yo suelo dormir en ropa interior, y enseguida tomé la sabana y me cubrí con ella.

-Eres tan bella… Quiero… no, necesito tocarte, poseerte. –gruñó, y se acercó hacia mí arrinconándome contra la ventana.

-Jacob… por favor…-supliqué, aunque intenté que sonara a una orden.

-Estoy demasiado borracho… no tengo idea qué estoy haciendo… sólo me guío por el corazón.-susurró, comenzando a besar mi cuello.

-Aléjate.-dije, subiendo un poco el tono. Pero no había nadie en casa, ya que mis hermanas se habían ido a dormir a la casa de sus respectivos novios.

-Nunca podría hacerlo.-contestó, y me agarró la cara con las dos manos.

Comencé a asustarme en serio, al punto de encontrarme gritando mientras él trataba de besarme. Sin darme cuenta golpeé a Jake en su entrepierna y eso me dio la oportunidad de escapar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude escaleras abajo, hasta la puerta. Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta que se encontraban sobre la mesa y huí de mi propia casa, mientras escuchaba como Jake bajaba las escaleras.

El cielo encapotado bloqueaba las estrellas. Miré el reloj del salpicadero y noté que ya casi amanecía. ¿Adónde podría ir, a las cinco cuarenta y ocho de la mañana, en ropa interior y huyendo de mi ex novio?

Pensé en el lugar más cercano: La casa de cullen.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-¡Por favor, tienes que salvarme!-supliqué, cuando ví el auto de Jacob detenerse frente a su casa. Edward me miró horrorizado.

…

-¿Cuándo se va a terminar esta locura, Bella?-preguntó Alice.-Edward está cambiándote. Antes eras divertida, despreocupada, irresponsable. Ahora… estás demasiado centrada en él.-comentó.

Y entendí que ella tenía razón.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	13. Cullen, mi héroe

**Isabella Swan.**

By: Sofía de Lautner.

Capítulo doce: Cullen, mi héroe.

Detuve el motor y bajé corriendo, sin preocuparme de cerrar la camioneta ya que seguro Jake había salido detrás de mí.

Golpeé fuertemente la puerta hasta que Cullen apareció, despeinado y con cara de dormido. Me miró de arriba abajo y bostezó.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, y tuve ganas de ahorcarlo, realmente.

-¡Soy Bella, idiota! ¡Estoy huyendo de mi ex novio porque intentó violarme, estoy en ropa interior, congelándome porque apenas si pude escapar, y necesito tu ayuda!-grité, y ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Dame… un segundo para despertarme…-murmuró mientras caminaba al interior de la casa. Al instante abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró a verme, apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-¡Bella! ¡Estás… ¿desnuda?-preguntó, y volvió a analizarme.

-¡No! ¿Enserio?-exclamé sarcásticamente. Rápidamente Cullen voló escaleras arriba mientras yo cerraba la puerta y volvió con ropa que a mí me quedaría enorme, pero era mejor que pasar frío.

Me vestí rápidamente con la remera, el pantalón y el buzo gris que me había tendido y me senté en su sillón. Él observó todo tranquilamente y con la boca semiabierta.

"¡Ja! Isabella Swan puede ser muy sexy cuando quiere hacerlo" Pensé, y volví al tema principal.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-preguntó él.

-Jake apareció en mi casa. Yo estaba sola, rosalie estaba en casa de emmett y alice en casa de Jasper. Vine acá porque ellos viven demasiado lejos y demoraría muchísimo. Jacob intentó… violarme, lo juro. Me había amenazado ayer pero no le creí.-solté de prisa, y él me miraba anonadado, cuando de repente se escuchó una frenada brusca y ambos saltamos a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Por favor, tienes que salvarme!-supliqué, cuando ví el auto de Jacob detenerse frente a su casa. Edward me miró horrorizado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra él?-dijo, y yo le supliqué mientras veía cómo mi ex novio bajaba enojado de su auto y caminaba a paso firme hacia la puerta de la casa.

Su manaza golpeó sonoramente la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar el número de Emmett.

-¡Bella! ¡Sal de ahí o entraré a buscarte!-gritó Jacob.

El teléfono sonaba en mis temblorosas manos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, no frente a Cullen. Quien por cierto estaba paralizado mirando por la ventana, sin saber que hacer.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Cullen, al menos busca algo para defenderte!-grité, cuando sentí que Emmett atendía.

-¿Defenderse? ¿De qué? ¿¡Acaso fuiste a su casa a golpearlo, Bella?-exclamó Emmett.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jacob está en la puerta de la casa de Cullen, intentando entrar por la fuerza para violarme! ¡Está ebrio, emmett!-grité. Edward voló escaleras arriba. Apenas si podía hablar de los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura que Jacob es el ebrio y no tú?-contestó emmett, algo dormido ya que eran casi las seis de la mañana.

-¡Ven a casa de Edward urgente o me verás muerta!-grité, y colgué. Acto seguido llamé a la policía.

Edward bajó las escaleras con un gran bate de béisbol mientras Jake seguía golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

Jacob se alejó unos pasos de la puerta, corrió hacia ella y acto siguiente estaba dentro, con la puerta debajo de él.

Antes que pueda levantarse, Edward lo golpeó fuertemente con el bate tres veces en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿y ahora qué?-pregunté luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Yo llamo a la policía y tú vete de aquí por si decide despertarse antes que lleguen.-dijo Edward.

Mejor que me moviera rápido, antes que la adrenalina me baje y me quede congelada del shock.

Salté a Jacob, que yacía tirado en el suelo cerca de la puerta, besé a cullen en la mejilla y le agradecí; y luego salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta.

A todo lo que daba, sin perder ni un segundo, hasta llegar a casa de Emmett, donde su Jeep seguía estacionado ahí.

Entré sin siquiera golpear con la llave que siempre tienen escondida sobre el farol de la entrada y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

-¡Emmett Mccrtney!-grité, y éste se levantó de un salto.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, levantándose a ver. Rosalie también se despertó con semejante grito, y se acercó a ver.

-¿Qué haces vestida así, Bella? –dijo Rosalie. Y en ese momento, adiós adrenalina.

Muda, me senté en la cama y sentí como los sollozos se acumulaban en mi garganta; pero no iba a dejarlos salir, no frente a alguien.

-Bella, por favor dime que te sucede.-suplicaba Emmett, preocupado. Pero no podía ver ni oír nada, sólo repetía la escena en mi mente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Media hora más tarde, cuando Alice y Jasper ya estaban allí, logré calmarme y contarles todo.

Emmett y Jasper salieron volando hacia la casa de Cullen, y yo me quedé con las chicas.

Alice cepillaba mi cabello mientras hablábamos de cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Piensas que Edward es… una especie de héroe?-pregunté.

-Puede ser. Al menos es tú héroe.-contestó ella.

-Ya no sé que hacer. ¿¡Quién diablos me manda a enamorarme de él?-exclamé.

-La verdad Bella, no te entiendo. Si te gusta tanto, y estás enamorada… ¿Porqué lo tratas tan mal?

-No lo sé. Supongo… que es mi forma de ser. A veces sólo quisiera… dejar de ser Isabella la rebelde por un segundo, y ser simplemente… Bella.-comenté.

-¿Cuándo se va a terminar esta locura, Bella?-preguntó Alice.-Edward está cambiándote. Antes eras divertida, despreocupada, irresponsable. Ahora… estás demasiado centrada en él. "Isabella la rebelde", es la persona que protege a sus amigos, defiende sus pensamientos, lucha contra todo lo que se le cruza en el camino, sale de fiesta siempre, desobedece a su padre, pelea con el mundo y es la dueña de Forks. ¿Qué es lo que pasó con mi Isabella? ¿Con la isabella de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper? ¿Acaso dejarás que un idiota pervertido y un nerd que canta te cambien?- comentó Alice.

Y entendí que ella tenía razón. Basta de juegos con Cullen, basta de las tonterías del corazón. Ahora sólo seríamos Bella y yo, yo y Bella.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a molestar a alguien!-exclamé, y parándome de un salto tomé el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-inquirió Jasper al atender.

-Jazz, estás con cullen?-pregunté. Alice y Rosalie me miraban con cara de no entender.

-Estamos en la comisaría. Tal vez tengas que venir, sino no podrán encarcelar a Jac…-empezó, pero lo interrumpí.

-¡Olvida eso, rubio! ¡Fiesta hoy por la noche… en mi casa!-grité, y colgué.

Me vestí rápidamente para ir al instituto e invitar a todo el mundo.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-¿Bella? ¡Estás demasiado ebria!-gritó cullen por encima de la música.

-¡Lo sé! ¿y sabes qué? ¡Tú eres tan…

…

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté al despertar. Al ver alrededor descubrí a Edward acostado detrás de mí, en MI propia cama… y abrazándome. -¡¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche?-grité, asustada.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	14. ¡Fiesta!

**Isabella Swan**

By: Sofía de Lautner

Capítulo trece: ¡Fiesta!

Bien, primero lo primero: Jacob estaba detenido temporalmente hasta mañana, cuando yo tendría que ir a declarar. Era una suerte, ya que así pude disfrutar de todo un día en el instituto, invitando a cada alumno de Forks a mi fiesta. Por la tarde organizamos la casa, y nos preparamos para recibir a la gente.

Rosalie y yo nos habíamos vestido como auténticas zorras. En cambio Alice simplemente usaba un vestidito hippie y una vincha blanca en su cabeza.

La fiesta había sido un éxito. Todo el mundo se encontraba en mi casa en ese momento, mientras Rosalie lo hacía en algún lugar secreto con Emmett y Alice bailaba por todo el lugar con Jasper.

Incluso Edward estaba allí. Estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando con cara de aburrido y tomando un vaso de Coca-cola. Mi hermana había contratado un excelente barman, que preparaba toda clase de bebidas; pero no… el señor santo prefería una coca-cola.

Yo me encontraba con bastante… bueno, con muchísimo alcohol en la sangre y casi no era consciente de lo que hacía, así que tomando otro trago de mi vodka me senté junto a él en el sillón.

No se había vestido tan mal esta noche. Tenía una remera blanca con una campera de cuero arriba, y pantalones largos negros. Había algo diferente en él… Pero no lograba ver qué era, ya que, a causa del alcohol, veía todo borroso.

¡Su cabello! Eso era, ¡se lo había cortado!

Y le quedaba perfectamente bien, demasiado diría yo.

-Hola bonito…-le dije cuando me senté con él, y me miró extrañado.

-¿Bella? ¡Estás demasiado ebria!-gritó cullen por encima de la música.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tú eres tan… candente!-y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

Sus ojos me miraron, primero asustados, pero luego se unieron a mi juego.

-Estás hermosa esta noche.

-¡Ya lo sé!-contesté, y me incliné para besarlo.

…

..

.

..

…

Un sonido estridente y horrible salió de mi celular, despertándome.

¡Mierda! La cabeza me daba vueltas, y el más mínimo movimiento de mi parte era como recibir mil garrotazos en el cuerpo.

Estiré la mano y apagué el celular de un golpe, y traté de girarme… Pero me encontré con que no podía hacerlo. Había algo sobre mí, además de mis sábanas. Aunque tal vez no podía ver bien, o simplemente estaba loca.

Me senté lentamente, y me di cuenta que no sabía ni donde estaba, ni que había hecho para llegar ahí. Lo último que recuerdo es a Jasper, encendiendo la música en la sala de mi casa; y a Emmett besándose con Rosalie.

¡La fiesta! Eso debe ser, por eso es que no recuerdo nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté al despertar. Al ver alrededor descubrí a Edward acostado detrás de mí, en MI propia cama… y abrazándome. -¡¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche?-grité, asustada.

Edward se despertó sobresaltado, y me soltó.

-¿Bella?-inquirió, confundido. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. ¿No recuerdas nada de… anoche?-pregunté, y Cullen se quedó mirando la nada unos segundos hasta que, al parecer, se acordó.

-¡Claro que si! En realidad, sólo una parte. Lo último que recuerdo es a ti, pidiendo un vaso de vodka que luego me obligaste a tomar. Y después, es como si todo hubiera desaparecido de mi mente. ¡Demonios! Mi cabeza está matándome.-se quejó.

-Tranquilo cullen, son los efectos del alcohol.-le dije sonriendo, y me estiré para sacar la caja de pastillas que siempre tengo en mi mesita de noche.-Bebe una y en veinte minutos se te pasará. –le expliqué tendiéndole un comprimido y una botellita de agua que estaba tirada allí. Tomé una yo y él me imitó.

-¡Buenos días, bellos durmientes!-gritó Emmett entrando, y su voz resonó en toda mi cabeza.

-Baja la voz, idiota.-le dije. Él se rió aún más fuerte, por lo que le tiré con la almohada.

-¿Cómo la pasaron anoche?-preguntó, sonriendo con complicidad o algo así. Decidí mirar debajo de las sábanas, para ver qué es lo que estaba llevando.

Estaba en ropa interior, con una camisa blanca encima. ¿Sería de Cullen? Él simplemente usaba sus pantalones, luciendo su torso bien moldeado pero lleno de cicatrices.

-No recordamos nada. ¿Acaso tú no viste qué hicimos?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Yo? ¡Yo ni siquiera estuve en la fiesta! Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a un hermoso lugar llamado "motel" apenas la fiesta comenzó. Mejor pregúntenle a Alice.-sugirió, y salió; no sin antes sonreírnos y guiñarnos un ojo.

-Me imagino que tu estas pensando en lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?-dijo él, nervioso.

-Creo que sí. ¿Será… que lo hicimos, y ni siquiera nos acordamos?- contesté, y él me miró como asustado.

-Mejor hablemos con Alice, para arreglar este asunto.-dijo, y se levantó.

-¿Es esta tu camisa?-pregunté, quitándomela. Edward se quedo boquiabierto, y me miró de arriba abajo.

Sonreí, le tiré su camisa y me giré, caminando hasta mi armario. Pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi trasero, y sonreí aún más.

Tomé unos pantalones cortos y una blusa negra, y me encerré en el baño. Obviamente, me vestí a la velocidad de la luz para ir a ver si él seguía con la boca abierta o si ya se había cambiado.

-¿Estás lista?-oí la voz del hombre más hermoso del planeta y sentí mi estomago lleno de mariposas… y luego recordé que anoche pudimos haber hecho el amor y eso me puso más feliz todavía.

Salí del baño, y tomando su mano, bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-¿Qué somos, entonces?-pregunté.

-Amigos… que tuvieron sexo, pero siguen siendo amigos de todas formas.-contestó él, con la vista al frente.

….

-Lo siento mucho, bella. Lo soltarán hoy por la tarde.-dijo la enana, nerviosa.

Me di vuelta, corrí hacia la camioneta y conduje hasta la comisaría. Antes de bajar, tomé el arma que Charlie siempre escondía en su ropero; pero que hace años yo tenía en mi camioneta.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	15. Visita

**Isabella Swan**

By: Sofía de Lautner

Capítulo catorce: Visita.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré a Rosalie preparando un sándwich con Emmett atrás, abrazándola. En la mesa estaba Jasper, leyendo el periódico.

-Hola.-Saludé, y miré alrededor. La casa estaba perfectamente ordenada, pero no había rastros de Alice por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está la enana hiperactiva?-pregunté a Jasper, soltando a Edward para quitarle el sándwich a Rosalie y comérmelo. Aunque me miró mal, enseguida siguió preparando otro.

-Limpió todo y luego se fue al centro comercial.-contestó este, distraído.

-Iremos a buscarla. Rosalie, esto está delicioso.-dije, y salí con Edward pisándome los talones.

Subimos a mi camioneta en completo silencio, y así seguimos por unos minutos hasta que decidí que era hora de romperlo.

-Creo… que tenemos que hablar de esto antes de enfrentar a Alice.-comenté, con la vista al frente y las manos bien apretadas al volante.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?-contestó distraído.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-le dije, antes de que me diera cuenta. Él se giró a verme sorprendido.-Lo siento, pero estás actuando como un real idiota. ¿Has pensado… que anoche pudimos haberlo… hecho?

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Y… no te molesta?-pregunté, cada vez más irritada. ¡¿Porqué demonios actuaba así, maldita sea?

-No. ¿A ti si?

-¡Claro que sí, inútil! ¡A todo el mundo le molesta perder su virginidad sin recordarlo y con cualquier idiota!-exclamé, y me tapé la boca, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir.

Edward comenzó a reírse, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Me estás diciendo… que tú, Isabella Swan, "la reina de forks", es virgen todavía?-preguntó entre risas.

-¿de qué te ríes, idiota? ¿Acaso tú ya la has perdido?-contesté a los gritos.

-Claro que sí, hace un par de años atrás.-contestó, más serio ahora.

-Seguro.-comenté sarcásticamente, y él se encogió de hombros.-Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que si lo hicimos o no, quiero saber qué es lo que somos ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?-preguntó sin entender, y sin mirarme. -¿quieres decir… si seguiremos siendo "amigos" como ahora?

-Claro. ¿Qué somos, entonces?-pregunté.

-Amigos… que tuvieron sexo, pero siguen siendo amigos de todas formas.-contestó él, con la vista al frente.

Me sentí nerviosa. E incómoda, demasiado incómoda. ¿Seríamos algo así como amigos con derechos, como la película?

Justo cuando estaba estacionando en el centro comercial, mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?-atendí, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

-Bella, tienes que venir a casa de inmediato.-me dijo Alice del otro lado.

-Pero venimos de ahí y no te vimos. Rosalie nos dijo que estabas en el centro comercial y vinimos a buscarte…

-no importa. Estoy en casa. Ven lo más rápido que puedas, tengo noticias urgentes.-dijo la enana, y colgó.

Arranqué el motor molesta y me dirigí a casa a toda velocidad. Aunque pensé que Edward preguntaría, no dijo nada.

Al llegar, oí cómo algo en el interior de la casa se rompía. Miré a Edward por un instante y luego nos precipitamos a entrar, pensando que algo malo estaba pasando.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Rosalie juntando los restos de un florero, y a Emmett pidiéndole perdón, mientras Alice llorisqueaba en el hombro de Jasper. Todos ellos se petrificaron al verme.

-¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?-pregunté asustada.

-Bella… acaban de llamar de la comisaría donde tienen a Jacob.-comenzó Jasper, divagando.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron?-pregunté, casi temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho, bella. Lo soltarán hoy por la tarde.-dijo la enana, nerviosa.

El mundo entero se detuvo en ese momento. Pude sentir como la rabia, la bronca y la impotencia subían desde mis rodillas hasta mi garganta, y pedían por salir. Emmett intentó abrazarme, pero lo aparté de un empujón, sin mirarlo. Me di vuelta, corrí hacia la camioneta y conduje hasta la comisaría.

¿Cómo era posible que lo suelten? ¡Si todavía no tenían mi declaración! ¿Es que estaban locos? ¡Ese enfermo intentó violarme! Giré el volante, apretando el freno con fuerza; haciendo que la camioneta gire hasta quedar estacionada sobre la acera.

Antes de bajar, tomé el arma que Charlie siempre escondía en su ropero, pero que hace años yo tenía en mi camioneta; y me la guardé dentro del pantalón, en la espalda. Al entrar, un policía joven clavó la mirada en mí. Y decidí, que era hora de usar mis armas secretas…

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?-se ofreció, tocándose la gorra en señal de saludo.

-Mire, señor… Necesito visitar a un prisionero. –dije, apoyándome sobre el mostrador y haciendo cara de "por favor". El hombre vaciló.

-Lo siento, pero este no es horario de visitas…-dijo, apenado.

-Por favor señor… Hágalo por mí… y yo puedo hacer algo por usted a cambio.-se me ocurrió, sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía. Eso cambió las ideas del hombre, quien bajó la voz y me miró cómplice.

-Dígame el nombre.-pidió.

-Jacob Black.-murmuré, y él buscó en su computadora hasta encontrarlo.

-Okey, celda 33 B. Sígame por favor. Aunque antes debo revisarla.-dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Tengo una mejor idea… ¿Porqué no me dejas pasar ahora, y nos revisamos juntos después?-le dije, seductoramente; y conseguí que me abriera la puerta.

Atravesamos un pasillo largo, lleno de celdas a ambos lados. A medida que íbamos pasando, muchos de los hombres que allí se encontraban silbaban y gritaban obscenidades hacia mi persona, pero en vez de enojarme; yo lo saludaba o les guiñaba el ojo.

Por fin dimos con la celda 33 B, donde estaba Jacob sentado en un rincón; con la mirada perdida.

El guardia abrió la puerta, pero él ni se molestó en ver quien era; así que entré y me quedé parada allí mientras el hombre cerró la celda y se alejó.

-Hola.-murmuré, y recién entonces Jacob me miró, con los ojos desorbitados. Se paró de un salto hasta llegar a mí, pero yo retrocedí atemorizada, poniendo una mano sobre el arma que yacía oculta bajo mi remera.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-¿estás segura?-le pregunté a Alice, quien asintió sonriente. Edward comenzó a carcajearse frente a todo el mundo, mientras yo saltaba y abrazaba a mi pequeña hermana.

….

-Eso quiere decir… que aún eres virgen.-dijo Edward, orgulloso.

-Puedo hacerlo con quien quiera y cuando quiera, bebé.-le dije, y me giré. Me alejé de él caminando lentamente, segura de que Cullen tenía sus ojos clavados en mi trasero todavía. En el camino, me crucé a Mike y le guiñé un ojo. El pobre casi se derrite, pero… ¿quién podría culparlo? Después de todo, soy Isabella Swan.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	16. No es fácil ser yo

**Isabella Swan**

By: Sofía de Lautner

Capítulo quince: No es fácil ser yo.

-Hola.-murmuré, y recién entonces Jacob me miró, con los ojos desorbitados. Se paró de un salto hasta llegar a mí, pero yo retrocedí atemorizada, poniendo una mano sobre el arma que yacía oculta bajo mi remera.

-¡Oh, Bella! Te juro, realmente te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño…-decía él, tomando mi mano libre entre las suyas. Respiré profundo y saqué mi otra mano de donde estaba el arma para apoyarla sobre las de él.-Estaba demasiado borracho y no sé como terminé en tu casa ni tampoco lo recuerdo, pero por favor, perdóname…

-Jacob, si realmente no hubieses querido lastimarme; no me hubieras amenazado de esa forma en el estacionamiento el otro día.-le contesté.

-Si, pero nunca me referí a hacer eso. Pensé en hacerte sentir mal saliendo con otra, o algo así; pero nunca, jamás en la vida imaginé hacer eso. De verdad.-explicó.

-No lo sé, Jacob…-murmuré, recordando el mal momento que él me había hecho pasar. No merecía ser liberado. Pero no podía matarlo, me apresarían a mí. Aunque realmente lo deseaba…

-Bella, es enserio. Mira en mis ojos.-me pidió, y al hacerlo; me perdí en ellos. Realmente rebosaban tristeza y culpa.-Prometo nunca más beber.

-No me interesan tus promesas.-le contesté, soltando sus manos y dirigiéndome a las rejas.- ¡Oficial! ¡Ya puede abrir!-llamé.

-Bella… ¿Acaso llevas… un arma?-preguntó Jacob desde atrás mío.

Oh, Dios santo. Ahora sí era mujer muerta.

-Sí. Charlie… me la dio para protegerme. –Contesté.- ¡Oficial! ¡Recuerde que tenemos una revisión pendiente!-le grité seductoramente; y pude oír sus pasos aproximándose.

-¿Y la trajiste? Bella, ¿Ibas a matarme?-dijo Jacob asustado. Pude sentir que se acercó a mí, y su mano tocó el arma. Sabía que me la quitaría, así que no dije nada mientras él hombre abría la celda.

Recién entonces recordé que esperaba algo de mí, y no sabía cómo escaparme.

Salí afuera y el policía cerró la puerta. Jacob me miraba entristecido desde detrás de las rejas con ambas manos en la espalda. Sabía que mi arma estaba allí, pero no dije nada… de nuevo.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo con las celdas hasta que pasamos por delante de una puerta negra.

El hombre me tomó de la cintura y me metió dentro, sin que yo me resista porque sabía lo que él esperaba de mí. Y se lo iba a dar, aunque no era lo correcto.

Una hora y media después, salí de ese horrible cuarto con la mente en blanco al igual que cuando había entrado. Me despedí del hombre, quien no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara; y me volví a mi casa en la camioneta.

Lloré durante todo el camino. No es fácil ser yo, menos en estos momentos. Ser rebelde no es una elección, es algo que se tiene o no. Me encontraba en una situación difícil ahora, realmente.

Jacob tenía el arma, y yo se la había permitido. Quién sabe qué hará con ella…

Edward y yo lo habíamos hecho y ni siquiera puedo recordarlo. Hace instantes había tenido relaciones con un completo extraño.

A veces la vida te lleva por caminos extraños, y la única persona que puede protegerte eres tú mismo. Pues Isabella Swan no sabe protegerse.

Llegué a casa y me quedé unos instantes sentada allí antes de bajar. Me sequé las lágrimas, me maquillé un poco y pinté mi mejor cara para enfrentar a mis hermanas y sus novios.

Mi familia. La única que me quedaba ahora.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde has estado? –exclamó Alice al verme. Todos estaban allí, incluso Edward.

-Sólo salí a dar una vuelta para distraerme.-contesté. –Por cierto Alice, tengo que hablar contigo.

Alice asintió, y los demás se fueron a la sala de estar.

-Edward, tú puedes quedarte.-le pedí, y él obedeció.-Alice, ayer en la fiesta… yo estaba muy borracha y no recuerdo qué es lo que hice. Él tampoco.-relaté, señalándolo a Cullen, quien sonrió avergonzado.-Emmett dijo que tú estuviste sobria toda la noche. Hoy por la mañana, yo desperté en ropa interior, con la camisa de cullen… y durmiendo junto a él. ¿No sabes si… de casualidad…?

Alice me interrumpió sonriendo.

-Estabas en ropa interior porque en medio de la fiesta comenzaste a quitarte la ropa bailando sobre la mesa. Cuando logramos bajarte, caíste dormida en brazos de Emmett, quien te puso la camisa de Edward y te llevó a tu habitación. Edward también estaba borracho; y cuando la fiesta terminó se durmió en el sofá. Emmett y Jasper lo llevaron a tu cama también.-relató Alice.

-¿Estás segura?-le pregunté a Alice, quien asintió sonriente. Edward comenzó a carcajearse frente a todo el mundo, mientras yo saltaba y abrazaba a mi pequeña hermana.

Al día siguiente, Edward se ofreció a llevarme en su auto al instituto.

No hablamos mucho en el camino, una porque la situación era incómoda y dos porque no teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

Al llegar, me bajé y él cerró la puerta de su volvo.

-Sabes… Estuve pensando en lo que dijo Alice.-dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunté confundida.

-Bueno, ella dijo que no lo habíamos hecho aún. Eso quiere decir… que aún eres virgen.-dijo Edward, orgulloso.

Me quedé muda, y él se rió de su expresión.

Sí, ya sé. Primero lo hice con Jacob, luego con el policía… y antes lo había hecho por primera vez con Tyler. Pero no me atrevía a confesarlo, porque no era algo que me enorgulleciera.

Decidí seguir con la farsa de que era virgen, al menos frente a Cullen.

-Puedo hacerlo con quien quiera y cuando quiera, bebé.-le dije, y me giré. Me alejé de él caminando lentamente, segura de que Cullen tenía sus ojos clavados en mi trasero todavía. En el camino, me crucé a Mike y le guiñé un ojo. El pobre casi se derrite, pero… ¿quién podría culparlo? Después de todo, soy Isabella Swan. Aunque sea lo más difícil, ser yo es divertido.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-A veces eres cansadora, Isabella. ¿Te lo han dicho?-preguntó Edward entre risas.

-Creo que sí. Te espero a las siete.-le dije, y me fui sonriendo. Cita con Cullen… no me cansaba de pensar en eso.

…

-Hola Bella.-esa voz tan familiar habló desde mis espaldas. Me volteé atemorizada para encontrarme con la cara de Jacob.-Creo que esto te pertenece.-dijo, tendiéndome el arma.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	17. Llamada

**Isabella Swan**

By: Sofía de Lautner

Capítulo dieciséis: Llamada

Caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, me crucé de nuevo con Cullen. Este me sonrió, y yo pasé a su lado sin decir nada.

Pero algo hizo que me detuviera. Miré mi reloj y supe que disponía de algún tiempo, así que corrí tras él.

-¡Cullen!-lo llamé, y varios alumnos me miraron sorprendidos. Edward era uno de ellos.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó éste.

-¿Tienes algún plan para hoy por la noche?-pregunté despacio. No había muchos estudiantes cerca, pero podrían oírme de todos modos.

-No. ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo…?

-Sólo te preguntaba. Tal vez podríamos salir a algún lado.-dije, caminando casualmente a su lado. Él me miró inquisitoriamente.

-¿Algo así como una… cita?-sugirió, y yo cuidé muy bien mi reacción, para que no tenga ningún motivo de sospecha.

-Sólo como amigos. Tal vez podríamos salir a bailar. O simplemente a cenar.-dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es que…

-Vamos, cullen. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-pregunté. Edward me miró sorprendido.

-No, sólo que…-No iba a dejar que se niegue. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Charlie me informó que hay un partido bastante importante mañana en Seattle. Tal vez podríamos ir.-sugerí.

Edward sonrió y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón, justo cuando el timbre sonaba en el instituto.

-A veces eres cansadora, Isabella. ¿Te lo han dicho?-preguntó Edward entre risas.

-Creo que sí. Te espero a las siete.-le dije, y me fui sonriendo.

-¿Bella?-llamó Edward.

-¿Sí?

-el partido es a las cinco.-me dijo, y yo me di cuenta de mi error.

-Entonces te espero a las cuatro.-y me despedí con la mano.

No me gustaba el fútbol en nada; pero de algo estaba segura: Tenía que empezar a arreglar las cosas con Edward si quería alguna oportunidad con él. Cita con Cullen… no me cansaba de pensar en eso.

Salí caminando tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento; no tenía ganas de soportar más clases en el día de hoy. Mientras buscaba mis llaves en el bolso, me detuve unos segundos al costado de mi amada camioneta.

-Sabía que estaban aquí.-les dije a mis llaves al encontrarlas, y me dispuse a subir cuando algo me detuvo.

-Hola, Bella.-esa voz tan familiar habló desde mis espaldas. Me petrifiqué en el lugar, temiendo (y deseando) que esto sea solo un sueño.

Me volteé atemorizada para encontrarme con la cara de Jacob, algo demacrada y con aspecto de cansado, por las grandes ojeras que marcaban su rostro.

-Creo que esto te pertenece.-dijo, tendiéndome el arma.

Instintivamente, miré alrededor para asegurarme que nadie estuviese mirando. Él sonrió amargado.

-Tranquila, no hay nadie cerca.-dijo. Tomé el revolver y lo metí en la parte trasera de mis pantalones, oculto por mi blusa. Luego le eché una mirada fulminante.

-No tenías porqué quitármela. ¿Acaso la has usado?-inquirí, enojada.

-Claro que no. Pero sabía que el guardia te revisaría y si la notaba, estabas muerta. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Bella. –dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Sueña con eso.-contesté, y apartando su mano de un golpe, subí a la camioneta y me alejé a toda velocidad de ese lugar.

Al llegar a mi casa, me tiré a mirar la televisión hasta que Alice llegó con toda la tropa.

-Hola.-saludé, y todos me miraron algo raros, pero después contestaron a mi saludo y siguieron en lo suyo.

Dos horas más tarde; mientras yo jugaba con Emmett y Jasper a un estúpido videojuego que el rubio había traído; sonó el teléfono y Alice atendió con su voz cantarina.

-¿Hola?

-¡No me empujes, emmett!-me quejé, absorta en la pantalla. De lejos cayó un tenedor sobre la cabeza de Jasper, y éste paró el juego para quejarse.

-¡Rosalie!-gritó, enseñando el tenedor mientras emmett reía.

-Esta vez fue la loca de tu novia.-murmuró esta.

Alice nos miró, con los ojos abiertos y trató de hacernos señas con las manos que no entendimos.

-No… no, él está de viaje.-decía ella al teléfono, sin que nosotros entendiéramos.-No, pero hablaré con ella. Gracias por decírmelo. Adiós.

Alice colgó, y todos esperamos a que dijera quién rayos había llamado. Nos miró por unos segundos sin decir palabras, hasta que saltamos todos al unísono.

-¡Alice!-gritamos, y la enana volvió a la realidad.

-Era Jacob.-dijo, con la vista ausente. Rosalie dejó su libro para mirarla.-Llamó para hablar con Charlie. Yo le dije que no estaba, entonces me preguntó…-esta vez, sus ojos posaron sobre los míos, entre asustada y enojada.-si yo sabía lo de la pistola que supuestamente le robaste a Charlie.

Las miradas de todos se clavaron en mí, sorprendidos. Estudié sus ojos, uno por uno; sumida en el más completo silencio.

Jasper se mostraba preocupado. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que las cejas casi se rozaban, dándole una sombra siniestra a su mirada. Emmett estaba enojado. Mejor dicho, encolerizado. Rosalie estaba enojada, pero además se mostraba prudente, como si tratara con una loca. Y Alice… mi pobre Alice, estaba asustadísima. Y tenía razón, después de todo… yo estaba loca.

-¿Bella? ¿Quieres explicarnos qué quiso decir Jacob con eso del arma?-preguntó Jasper, tomando mi mano.

Yo lo miré, y mordí mi labio nerviosa. Al ver los ojos de Jasper, supe que podía confiar en él.

Y comencé a explicarles todo.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-¿Está bella?-preguntó Edward, nervioso, mirando alrededor.

-¿Bella? Salió hace dos horas con Emmett y dijo que no la esperásemos. ¿Acaso tú y ella tenían algo planeado?-pregunté, segura que Bella estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

…

-¿Has visto a Edward hoy?-preguntó Rosalie apenas crucé la puerta del instituto.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Ha vuelto a sus antiguos hábitos. Es decir, esos anteojos cuadrados, la ropa de nerd y esas cosas. Alice dice que es tu culpa.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	18. Plantado

**Isabella Swan**

By: Sofía de Lautner

Capítulo diecisiete: Plantado.

-…y entonces me la devolvió. Yo la guardé en mi camioneta y vine hacia aquí.-finalicé. Emmett reaccionó.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Estás demente o qué, mujer! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre tener un arma? ¡Imagínate si Charlie lo sabe!-gritó, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Lo siento! Es sólo que… no me animaba a ir… indefensa.-me justifiqué, poniéndome de pie.

-Tenías el arma antes de ir con Jacob.-rectificó Rosalie, enojada pero sin gritar.

-¡Está bien! Sí, tenía el arma, pero no sé porqué. Nunca la necesité. Era sólo como medida preventiva.-me defendí.

-¿Porqué será que no te creo nada?-dijo Jasper, enojado.

-Porque estoy loca, soy una idiota y no aprendo más.-dije yo, para sorpresa de ellos, y me senté en el suelo tapándome los ojos con las manos.

-¡Bella! No eres una idiota… -dijo Alice, corriendo a abrazarme.

-Si, lo soy.

Después de mucho hablar, me perdonaron. Emmett me escondió el arma en la casa, y yo prometí no volverla a robar.

Al día siguiente, rosalie y alice se habían ido de compras y Emmett, Jasper y yo nos habíamos quedado solos. Y qué mejor forma de disfrutar la casa sola que haciendo maldades.

Emmett había metido el mp3 de Alice al microondas y lo programó por un minuto para derretirlo.

El aparato comenzó a girar lentamente, mientras Emmett lo miraba embobado. Jasper y yo estábamos en la cocina, distraídos.

Y de repente…

…explotó. Emmett salió volando y aterrizó sobre la mesa, mientras que el microondas creaba una nube de humo negro dificultando la visión.

Jasper corrió a buscar el matafuego que estaba detrás del televisor y roció el aparato. Yo me dediqué a buscar a Emmett, desesperada.

-¿¡Emmett? ¿¡Emmett?-grité. Choqué con la mesa y sentí una mano aferrandose a mi brazo.- ¿Emmett? ¿Estás bien?

-Creo… que sí. Maldito aparato destructivo, ¿¡Cómo pudo explotar así?-suspiré aliviada cuando oí su voz y lo ví levantándose del suelo, cerca de las patas de la mesa.

-¿Cómo tú pudiste meter un mp3 y esperar a que no explotara?-le dije yo, ayudándolo a levantarse.-Vamos, te llevaré al médico. –

Creo que ése fue mi error.

-¿¡MÉDICO? ¡NI LO SUEÑES! ¡NUNCA!-gritó, y se puso de pie de un salto. Su cara negra de humo me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Debes ir Emmett, ¿Mira si te rompiste algo?-le dijo Jasper.

La densa nube de humo se dispersó poco a poco.

-No tengo nada roto, ¿Lo ven?-dijo éste, bailando y moviendo todo. Al doblar el cuello, no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

-¿Lo ves? Vamos ya. Si estás sano te llevaré al cine.-prometí. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Está bien. Y al fin podré ver esa película en la que las pirañas se comen a la gente. ¡Y en 3D! ¡¿Lo imaginas? ¡Será genia…ad-los ojos de emmett se pusieron blancos y su lengua se trastabillo al terminar la palabra, desmayándose.

Jasper y yo lo cargamos en la camioneta rumbo al hospital. Su padre, Carlisle, le soltó una buena reprimenda por estallar mi microondas; pero le recetó unas pastillas y luego lo mandó a hacer reposo por un día entero.

-Estarás bien, no necesitas reposo todo el día mientras te tomes las pastillas. Trágate un ahora y vamos al cine a ver personas sangrando.-dijo Jasper, y cambié el rumbo de mi camioneta hacia Port Angels.

Levanté el celular y llamé a Alice.

-¿Hola?-atendió.

-Alice, voy a resumirte los acontecimientos ocurridos los últimos minutos: Emmett decidió meter tu mp3 al microondas, el microondas explotó, por ende el mp3 también; llevamos a Emmett al hospital y tiene que tomar unas pastillas y hacer reposo pero decidimos salir así que ¡no nos esperen!-exclamé y antes que pudiera decir algo, corté la llamada.

Alice P.O.V.:

Dos horas más tarde, Rosalie y yo volvimos a la casa a guardar todo lo comprado. Limpiamos el desorden que Emmett hizo al destrozar el microondas (y por ende, mi precioso mp3) y nos sentamos a ver un película. En eso, sonó el timbre.

-Hola, Edward.-saludé.

Edward se hallaba en la puerta de mi casa, con unas flores algo aplastadas y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Hola Alice. ¿Está bella?-preguntó Edward, nervioso, mirando alrededor.

-¿Bella? Salió hace dos horas con Emmett y Jasper y dijo que no la esperásemos.-contesté, recordando el incidente del mp3.- ¿Acaso tú y ella tenían algo planeado?-pregunté, segura que Bella estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

-Bien… ella dijo que iríamos al partido juntos…-dijo, algo decepcionado. –Pero creo que iré yo, no te preocupes.-agregó. Me tendió las flores.-Guárdalas tú. Imagina que te las mandó Jasper. Adiós Alice.-se despidió con la mano y salió caminando con la cabeza gacha.

-Él es una ternura.-le dije a Rosalie al cerrar la puerta.

Bella P.O.V.:

-¡Por favor bella! ¡Si llego tarde de nuevo tendré una suspensión!-gritó Emmett desde abajo.

Estaba luchando contra el maldito sujetador del corpiño ya que no podía prenderlo, cuando entró Jasper. Ni se inmutó, sólo se acercó a ayudarme.

-A ver… Quédate quieta.-dijo. Lo prendió en un santiamén y luego me tendió la blusa. –No te distraigas. Baja enseguida.-ordenó, y salió.

Me la puse y me terminé de peinar, y luego corrí escaleras abajo. Tomé un café que había sobre la mesa y salí hacia el jeep de Emmett que me esperaba, y que arrancó a toda prisa hacia el instituto.

-¿Has visto a Edward hoy?-preguntó Rosalie apenas crucé la puerta del instituto, cuando el resto se había disipado en busca de sus respectivas clases.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Ha vuelto a sus antiguos hábitos. Es decir, esos anteojos cuadrados, la ropa de nerd y esas cosas. Alice dice que es tu culpa.-contestó la rubia, y dirigiéndome una mirada severa, se alejó por un pasillo.

¿Acaso había echo algo mal?

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Pero fue un error.-me justifiqué.

-Si, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Yo ya me cansé de los errores de la gente. Tengo demasiados con los míos. Y decidí olvidar el último mes de mi vida y empezar de nuevo. –dijo, juntando sus libros y alejándose.

…..

-¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?-pregunté. Él me miró algo raro.

-Porque te amo, ¿Recuerdas? Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.-dijo Jacob.

Me giré, dispuesta a negarme, pero algo impidió que vuelva a hablar.

¿Acaso quería volver con él?

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	19. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**Isabella Swan**

By: Sofía de Lautner

ANTES QUE NADA, quisiera agradecerles a todas ustedes por los comentarios y los me gusta, y pedirles perdón por las demoras :) Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Capítulo dieciocho: Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Bella P.O.V.:

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi primera materia, y dios me bendiga, era Biología. Allí vería a Edward y sabría si Rosalie mentía o no.

¿Qué podría haber pasado en un día para que Edward vuelva a ser… un nerd? Repasé mentalmente todo lo que había hablado con él los últimos días.

-¡El partido!-exclamé en voz alta, sin darme cuenta. Varios de los alumnos que pasaban me miraron algo raros, pero siguieron su camino. Salí corriendo, hacia el aula de Biología, intentando no resbalarme en el camino.

Entré violentamente, y allí estaba… igual al primer día en que lo vi. Igual a la primera vez que me enamoré de él.

-¿Edward?-pregunté, caminando hacia él.

Edward levantó la vista, algo furioso, y la volvió a bajar. Continuó leyendo su libro, como si nada.

-Te estoy hablando.-remarqué. La vieja Isabella volvía a salir, como si fuera atraída por el antiguo Edward.

-Y yo te estoy ignorando.-contestó. No pude evitar el deseo de querer golpearlo, pero me contuve sabiendo que eso no arreglaría nada.

-¿Es por lo de ayer, verdad? –pregunté. –Pues, deberías saber que Emmett tuvo un accidente y tuve que llevarlo al hospital. Le explotó el microondas en la cara.-dije. En parte, era cierto. En todo caso, no estaba mintiendo, estaba ocultando el resto de la historia.

Él me examinó algunos segundos.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que lo que dices es mentira. Fui a tu casa, Bella. Alice me dijo que habías "salido" con Emmett. Y según me contó después, el accidente fue mucho antes de eso. Y tú te fuiste al cine con él.-remarcó Edward.

Maldita y endemoniada Alice. Tal vez tendría que robarle sus zapatos favoritos… así entendería. El profesor entró y no tuve más opción que callarme. Pero apenas el profesor finalizó la clase, tomé a Cullen del brazo.

-Sé que estuvo mal, y luego lo empeoré cuando te mentí recién… Pero necesito que volvamos a ser amigos. No quiero arruinar todo el progreso que hicimos.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Yo sí quiero. Quiero borrar todo lo que sucedió desde que te conocí, y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto pasó. –contestó, enojado.

-Pero fue un error.-me justifiqué.

-Si, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Yo ya me cansé de los errores de la gente. Tengo demasiados con los míos. Y decidí olvidar el último mes de mi vida y empezar de nuevo. Borrón y cuenta nueva, Bella. Espero que esta vez no estés en el medio. –dijo, juntando sus libros y alejándose.

-Edward…-susurré.

Pero él se alejaba entre los alumnos y lo perdí de vista enseguida. Junté mi mochila y corrí al estacionamiento.

Sólo deseaba irme a casa. Caminé algo distraída y me detuve frente a mi camioneta, buscando las llaves.

-Hola hermosa.

Me detuve en seco intentando no gritarle. Tras que tenía un mal día, él venía a discutir conmigo de nuevo.

-Aléjate, Jacob.-murmuré, cuando al fin encontré mis llaves. Intenté ponerlas en la puerta para abrir mi trasto, pero una mano cobriza me lo impedía.

-¿Podemos hablar? –suplicó.

-¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?-pregunté.

-Porque te amo, ¿Recuerdas? Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.-dijo Jacob.

Me giré, dispuesta a negarme, pero algo impidió que vuelva a hablar.

¿Acaso quería volver con él?

Incapaz de resolver mis sentimientos hacia Jacob y hacia Edward al mismo tiempo; aparté su manaza de un golpe y abrí la puerta.

Él me miraba, algo raro.

-No lo sé, Jacob. No se nada en este momento.-murmuré, echándole una última mirada.

…

Mi camioneta me dejó en mi casa rápidamente, donde me dispuse a escuchar algo de música. Acostada en el sillón, oyendo a Robbie Williams cantar en mi estéreo; intenté despejar las ideas de mi cabeza y poder reorganizarme.

Lo primero, y creo que también lo más importante; era que Edward estaba enojado conmigo y dispuesto a borrar el último mes de su vida.

No podría tolerar eso, después de todos los avances que habíamos echo. Desde que lo golpeé en aquella clase de biología, y luego me disculpé, nuestra relación había avanzado y mejorado cada día más.

Y ahora… todo había desaparecido. Era como volver a empezar, sin conocernos, sin saber quiénes somos. Odiaba esa idea.

"_Borrón y cuenta nueva, Bella."_

Segundo, e igual de importante: Aún no entendía mis sentimientos hacia Jacob.

Era confuso, y difícil distinguir los límites que presentaba nuestra amistad. Ciertas veces éramos sólo amigos, y otras veces, novios.

Y aunque todavía no podía perdonarle lo que hizo aquella noche en mi cuarto, cuando llegó ebrio e intentó manosearme; tampoco podía dejar de ver lo hermoso que él era, y lo bien que me hacía sentir.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Acaso debía volver con Jacob y olvidar a Edward? ¿O perseguir al hombre que amé desde el primer día, cueste lo que cueste?

Me giré en el sillón, y de repente ví mi imagen reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana.

Lo medité unos segundos, y decidida, tomé una decisión. Miré el reloj: Aún quedaban cuatro horas de clases en el instituto, una de las cuales era trigonometría. Salí corriendo y me subí de un salto a mi camioneta, rumbo al instituto de nuevo.

ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-No es cierto, Bella.-se defendió él, atrapado entre mis brazos contra la pared.

-Claro que sí, tontito. Tú me amas, yo te vuelo loco.-le dije, pasando mi dedo por su mejilla.

…

-Bella, eres endemoniadamente peligrosa.-dijo Jasper, riéndose.

-Lo sé. ¿Me pasarías la tanga que está bajo mi cama?-le pedí, sonriendo desde la puerta del baño.

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	20. Porque soy más de lo que esperas

**Isabella Swan**

By: Sofía de Lautner  
>Capítulo diecinueve: Porque soy más de lo que esperas.<p>

Bella P.O.V.

Siempre había amado mi camioneta, pero en estos momentos realmente desearía que pudiera ir un poco más rápido. Al llegar al instituto, frene y giré el volante bruscamente, estacionando rápidamente.

Bajé, azotando la puerta y justo escuché el timbre de cambio de hora. Los alumnos se cruzaban en mi camino, en mi alocada carrera hacia el aula de trigonometría.

De repente, lo ví, levantando uno de los libros que se le había caído. Me detuve en seco, a pasos de él, aunque no me había visto. Caminé decididamente y lo tomé de la camisa, justo cuando se levantaba. Lo arrojé contra la pared y me coloqué frente a él.

-Admítelo. Admite que odias tener que olvidar el último mes de tu vida. Dime que todo lo que pasamos no te interesa y entonces te dejaré en paz y volveré con Jacob. Sabes que me amas.-dije, rápido y en voz baja pero firme, para que toda la chusma que había alrededor no escuchara.

Dudó unos segundos, y entonces volvió el Edward del que me había enamorado.  
>-No es cierto, Bella.-se defendió él, atrapado entre mis brazos contra la pared.<p>

-Claro que sí, tontito. Tú me amas, yo te vuelo loco.-le dije, esta vez en voz alta y jugando mi rol de malvada; pasando mi dedo por su mejilla. El mínimo contacto mío lo hacía sufrir, me temía más que ningún otro en la escuela; y amaba cuando hacía eso, por que significaba que el viejo Edward había vuelto. Me encantaba cuando temblaba por mí, cuando se enojaba o simplemente cuando intentaba ignorarme. Pero si seguía así nunca iba a ser mío… ¿y eso qué? Ser YO es divertido.

-Bella, aléjate. Llamaré al director.-amenazó, pero ni siquiera pudo mirarme. Le quité los lentes y me acerqué más, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Bella, por favor, aléjate.-suplicó, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

Entonces, le planté un buen beso, dejándolo petrificado contra la pared. Me alejé y le sonreí maliciosamente, para luego alejarme caminando. Todos los alumnos que habían estado observando se corrieron para dejarme pasar, yo seguí caminando hasta el estacionamiento. Me encantaba ser yo misma, ser Isabella Swan: La rebelde, la divertida y despreocupada chica que todo el mundo amaba… excepto Edward.

Antes de cruzar la puerta del instituto, pude oír una voz. Esa voz que había estado ignorando todo este tiempo, tratando de olvidarla, de no escucharla. Pero esta vez sonó fuerte y clara, marcando una gran diferencia entre la Bella de antes y la de ahora. La diferencia, claro está, es que ahora la había escuchado… y pensaba obedecerla.  
>La voz de mi conciencia.<br>"_Si das un paso más, lo perderás. Todo por lo que luchaste se caerá, ya que está sobre un cristal. Da la vuelta y vuelve con él, has que ese cristal sea de cemento. Pídele perdón, cambia la forma en la que él te ve. Cambia la forma en la que todos te ven."_

Aunque sabía que era imposible que él me perdone, me giré y corrí hacia él. Los alumnos se habían dispersado, y uno de ellos estaba ayudándolo a levantarse.  
>-Gracias. –murmuró él, acomodándose los lentes.<br>Y ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que mis neuronas se desconectaran, y mi cuerpo actuara siguiendo a la conciencia y al corazón, por primera vez.  
>Algo me impulsó a recorrer el tramo que nos separaba en dos grandes pasos y tirarme a sus brazos, sonriendo, ante la sorpresa de ojiverde.<br>Soltó sus libros ante mi abrazo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Rodeé su cuello, en puntitas de pie, y susurré en su oído.  
>-Perdóname.<br>Me separé y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, entre algunas lágrimas. Sentía su mano en mi cintura, pero no se sentía como un gesto de cariño si no más como un gesto de no saber qué hacer.  
>-Perdóname por todo, por los golpes, los insultos, por ignorarte.<br>Y entonces, ante mi sorpresa, Edward salvó la distancia de nuestros rostros, estampando sus labios cálidos en los míos, uniéndonos en una sola persona.  
>Y entre lágrimas pude sentir su sonrisa, a mitad de nuestro beso, correspondiendo con la mía. No duró mucho, pero fue tan especial que remplazó todas mis experiencias previas.<p>

Edward se separó, y su mano derecha limpió mis lágrimas.

-Estás perdonada. –murmuró, antes de que yo lo abrazara de nuevo. Ya no quedaban estudiantes en el pasillo, sólo nosotros dos y nadie más.

-Edward, a pesar de todo lo que pasó… ¿Crees que podrías aceptar a esta loca bipolar como tu novia?-pregunté riendo.

-¿Estás bromeando? Claro que sí, tonta. –contestó. Y salimos caminando de la mano, a través del pasillo, hasta llegar a mi tan preciada camioneta.

Y supe, que pese a todo; perder mi reputación no significaba nada comparado con la felicidad de poder llevar a Edward de la mano, de poder besarlo y abrazarlo. No más Isabella Swan, esta vez sólo sería Bella y Edward.

Más tarde ese día, cuando ya todos mis amigos sabían la noticia, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme para la gran salida de esta noche.  
>-¿Bella?-inquirió alguien mientras yo separaba la ropa para ponerme.<br>-¿Jasper?-pregunté.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Desde cuando me preguntas eso? Vamos Jazz, me has visto desnuda y hasta en situaciones… complejas.-me reí mientras él entraba. Tomé la ropa y me dirigí al baño.

-¿qué quieres?-dije desde dentro.

-Todo esto de Edward… ¿Va en serio, verdad? ¿O sólo juegas con él?-preguntó, nervioso.

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Claro que va en serio, rubio oxigenado! ¿Crees que dejaría mi soltería codiciada por cualquiera si estuviera simplemente jugando?-inquirí.

-Lo sé. Pero es que Edward es tan sensible…-murmuró.

-¡Pues que se haga hombre entonces! –contesté, asomando mi cabeza entre la puerta.-¿Crees que deba llevar algo sexy esta noche? ¿O ir normal, de jeans y zapatillas?

-Es un restaurante, Bella.-comentó él.

-Entonces iré bien sexy.-concluí yo.

-Bella, eres endemoniadamente peligrosa.-dijo Jasper, riéndose.

-Lo sé. ¿Me pasarías la tanga que está bajo mi cama?-le pedí, sonriendo desde la puerta del baño.

Él obedeció y rápidamente me la tiró en la cabeza, para luego irse riendo.

**~.FIN.~**

No me odien! Apuesto a que no esperaban que termine así. ¿O sí? Pero les diré algo, todavía no es el final.

Haré un epílogo, si me dejan muchos comentarios… bueno, lo haré de todas formas, pero los comentarios ayudarían :D

Espero que les haya gustado, y sino, háganmelo saber. Gracias por tantos comentarios, realmente me suben el ánimo! :)

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	21. Epilogo

Isabella Swan

By: Sofía de Lautner

Epílogo

Isabella Swan seguirá reinando

Bella P.O.V.:

Hacía más de un mes que Edward y yo estábamos saliendo. Al principio, nadie nos creyó; lo tomaban como un mal chiste. Pero, poco a poco, se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

Apenas Edward había aceptado ser mi novio, me di cuenta que tal vez ya no sería lo mismo de antes. Que tal vez los estudiantes dejarían de respetarme, de temerme. Y aunque Edward me dijo que eran puras tonterías, noté que al parecer, nada había cambiado.

Eso lo supe con certeza el día en que se desató la guerra de comida más grande que Forks haya visto jamás.

_Flash back:_

_-Es que no lo entiendo, Edward.-se quejó Emmett. Edward suspiró por milésima vez y volvió a explicarle cómo descubrir el valor de X en un problema de matemáticas._

_-Oigan, miren allá.-señalé. Todos volvieron la vista hacia la mesa que había más allá._

_-¡No es justo, Reneesme!-decía Jacob, discutiendo nuevamente con su novia. La muchacha, que al principio me había caído bien, ya se estaba cansando de él. Pero Jacob se negaba a dejarla ir, era muy posesivo._

_-No, lo que no es justo, es que tú vuelvas todos los sábados por la madrugada apestando a alcohol. Estoy harta Jacob, ya te lo dije. –contestó ella._

_-No puedes dejarme, no, tú no puedes.-contestó él, sonriendo irónicamente._

_-Claro que puedo. Y que sea la última vez que me molestas, Jacob Black. Vete al demonio.-exclamó ella, levantándose. Jacob la imitó._

_-¡Que no se te ocurra volver a decir eso, estúpida!-dijo, con voz autoritaria, tomándola por el brazo._

_-Suéltame.-contestó ella. Emmett se enderezó en su silla, dispuesto a defenderla. Ellos se habían echo muy buenos amigos cuando tuvieron que trabajar juntos en trigonometría, y conociendo al grandulón, seguro que no dejaría que Black la maltrate._

_-No hasta que aceptes volver conmigo.-dijo él, acercándola._

_-Ya, enserio Jacob, me estás lastimando.-se quejó, intentando liberarse. Emmett se paró de un salto y fue a enfrentarlo._

_-Aléjate de ella, Black.-escupió mi amigo, enojado._

_-Tú no te metas._

_Y eso fue suficiente. Emmett tomó un plato de comida y se lo arrojó en la cabeza, ante la atónita mirada de todo el mundo. Jacob soltó a Nessie de inmediato y lo miró, sacándose los restos de comida de su cabello negro._

_Tomó un vaso de coca-cola y se lo arrojó en la cara a Emmett, dejándolo pasmado._

_Edward, divertido, se acercó a mí y dijo:_

_-¿No es este el momento en el que algún loquito grita "¡Guerra de comida!" y todo el mundo enloquece?_

_Yo traté de callarlo, pero fue tarde. Mike Newton, sentado cerca nuestro, lo oyó y se levantó de su silla, con un gran manojo de tallarines en la mano._

_-¡Guerra de comida!_

_Y ese fue el detonante. Le arrojó los tallarines a Emmett, y antes que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Emmett y Jacob rodaban por el suelo, mientras todos los estudiantes se tiraban comida, unos contra otros._

_Yo me mataba de la risa, viendo a Jasper limpiando desesperado la blusa de Alice, mientras ésta le gritaba a Tyler por arruinar su conjunto exclusivo de no se qué diseñador, cuando, Jessica Stanley, cubierta de pies a cabeza, me arrojó su ensalada directo a MI cabeza._

_Y como si hubiese sido coordinado, en el mismo momento en que yo me puse de pie, totalmente encolerizada, el comedor se silenció de pronto, atento a mis movimientos._

_Jessica estaba parada más allá, pálida._

_-¡Stanley!-grité, caminando hacia ella. _

_Emmett y Jacob ya habían sido separados por algunos alumnos, y ahora miraban la escena mientras se curaban sus heridas._

_-A ver, dime tú, querida Jessica, ¿cómo voy a hacer yo en este mismo momento para no romperte la cabeza?-dije, y ella retrocedió un paso.- ¡Acabas de ensuciarme! Y claro, como tu cabello es pura grasa y suciedad, ensucias el cabello de otros para que el tuyo no quede tan mal… ¡Pues te digo algo, escogiste muy mal a quien ensuciar!_

_Y dicho esto, tomé un recipiente con tallarines y salsa, y sin que ella me lo impida, se lo metí rápidamente en la parte delantera de su pantalón. _

_-Y por cierto, te convendría ir a lavarte rápido… no querrás que los fideos se enreden en todo el pelo que tienes ahí abajo, ¿verdad?_

_Fin Flash Back_

Luego de esa pelea, Jacob había andado en muletas un largo tiempo. Emmett le había quebrado el pie izquierdo, y le había dejado un ojo morado. Lo único que Jacob pudo hacerle a mi amigo, fue partirle el labio y lastimarle el antebrazo, pero nada grave.

Obviamente, ambos fueron castigados por el director, incluyendo a Mike Newton por haber iniciado la guerra.

Hoy me encontraba con Edward y mis amigos, sentados en el patio de la casa de Alice; debajo de un árbol, mientras oíamos música proveniente del celular de Emmett.

Edward estaba apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol, y yo me encontraba acostada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de él. Alice se estaba quejando de la tarea de Física que debía hacer para mañana, pero no parecía tener intenciones levantarse y hacerla.

Jasper se exasperó y trató de cambiar de tema.

-¿Saben que pienso?-dijo.

-¿En corazones rosados?-dijo Emmett, haciéndole ojitos.

-No. En qué será de nosotros en el futuro. Es decir, ¿Creen que estemos juntos todavía?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio después de esa pregunta.

-Claro que sí. ¿Saben? Me encantaría que sigamos igual, es decir, me veo en diez años casado con Bella, Alice con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie. Me veo llevando a mis hijos a jugar con los de ustedes, o acompañándolos a la escuela, y recibiendo a sus hijos en mi casa cuando se queden a dormir…-reflexionó Edward.

-¿Casarte? ¿Con Bella? –exclamó Jasper, incrédulo.-Edward, si piensas casarte con Bella, comienza a pedírselo desde ahora. Quizás en cinco años logres que diga que sí.

-¡Oh, Cállate! –me quejé, golpeando a Jasper.

-Sería genial que nuestros hijos sean amigos. ¡Imagínate, Rosalie, al pequeño Fito jugando con los hijos de Edward y Bella!-exclamó Emmett.

-¿Fito?

-Es como se llamará nuestro primer hijo varón. Si es niña, la llamaremos Adelicia.-contestó él. Rosalie lo miraba fijamente.

-¿¡Fito? ¿¡Adelicia? ¡Pero qué clase de nombres son esos, Emmett!-gritó Rosalie.

-¿Y que nombres propones, a ver?-dijo él.

-Tendremos dos niñas y un niño, Emmett. Ellas se llamarán Débora y Jane, y él se llamará Alan.-dijo ella, autoritaria.

Fruncí el ceño, pobre de Emmett si llegaban a tener más hijos de lo planeado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Emmett.

-Sí amor.

-Cof, Cof, dominado, cof cof…-tosió Jasper entre risas, ganándose un golpe de Emmett.

-¿Cómo se llamarán los de ustedes?-preguntó Rosalie.

Alice sonrió.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso.-confesó.-Y decidimos que si tuviéramos hijos, tendríamos cinco.

-¿Cinco?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, tres niños y dos niñas. Se llamarían Amy, Britanny, y Ginger. Los niños serían Frederic (para poder llamarlo Fred) y Joey. Combinan muy bien con el apellido Whitlock, ¿verdad?-dijo ella. Y la verdad debía aceptar que sí quedaban.

-Bueno, nosotros nunca lo hablamos, pero creo que no me importaría la cantidad de niños, siempre que no sean más de cinco…-dije yo, mirando a Edward.

-¿Y como se llamarían?-preguntó Alice.

-Es que no lo sé. Hagamos así: Yo elijo el de los niños (suponiendo que tengamos dos) y tú el de las niñas.-dije, y Edward aceptó.

-¿Tengo que elegir dos niñas?-preguntó. Yo asentí y el lo meditó unos segundos. –Luna y Lily.*

-Son hermosos.-comenté.-Y yo elegiría… James y Oliver**.

-Me encantan. –fue su respuesta. Los demás nos miraban sin hacer comentarios.

-¿Saben? Desde el principio sospeché esto. –Dijo Jasper señalándonos.- Cuando el profesor de Trigonometría me puso con Nessie, ella me comentó sobre qué pensaba de ustedes. Y dije que llegarían a estar juntos, pero que primero se odiarían profundamente… y luego se enamorarían, y es justo lo que pasó.

-Sí, pero Edward no es quien la odiaba. Bueno, después de aquel golpe, creo que si la odió un poquito; pero en realidad la que más lo odiaba era Bella.-añadió Alice.

-Pero no lo odiaba porque sí: Bella temía que si se enamoraba de Edward, quien ante sus ojos era un tonto más; la escuela dejaría de tenerle miedo.-ayudó Rosalie.

-Pero no fue así, ¿recuerdan la pelea de comida? Todos se callaron cuando Bella se puso de pie. Y estaba de novia con Edward…

-¡Bueno Ya!-grité yo, sentándome. –Yo pensé que el psicólogo acá era Jasper. Y yo nunca temí eso-mentí-, Isabella Swan es la reina de Forks siempre, aunque esté enamorada de un tonto como Edward.-dije, entre risas, y besé la mejilla de mi novio.

-Claro Bella, tú nos mientes y nosotros fingimos que te creemos…-dijo Emmett.

Todos rieron cuando golpeé a Emmett en la cabeza, pero rápidamente logré cambiar de tema. No me gustaba que hablaran del pasado, cuando Edward y yo teníamos un gran futuro por delante…

**~.Y ahora sí, el final definitivo.~**

Y… eso fue todo, ladies and gentlemens, un honor haber escrito este fic. Un orgullo. Y todos sus reviews no son más que el motivo que hace que siga adelante. Muchas gracias :)

Aclaraciones:

*Luna y Lily: Nombres de dos personajes de Harry Potter. Los elegí porque: Me gustan esos personajes y sus nombres. Y si podría, se los pondría a mis hijas.  
>**James y Oliver: Nombres de los gemelos phelps. Grandes actores que interpretaron a Fred y George weasley en Harry Potter.<p>

Espero que no les moleste que haya nombres de otra saga, pero es que me gustaban mucho y ademas quedan muy lindos con el apellido Cullen.

Prometo volver con otro fic muy pronto. Hace unos dias tuve una idea de hacer un mini fic sobre una guerra en el instituto. (No la clase de guerra que están pensando, mas bien una guerra... de pintura.)  
>En esta historia bella volverá a ser algo rebelde, aunque no tanto como en este fic.<p>

Como sea, muchisimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de los veintidos capítulos de Isabella Swan; sin ustedes esto no existiria.

Besos y nos vemos pronto!

HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.


	22. ¡Secuela!

**¡Buenos días!**

**Soy yo de nuevo. Esta vez vine con una propuesta.**

**Como este fic tuvo un éxito bastante bueno considerando que fue publicado en dos paginas de facebook y en potterfics, decidí hacer una especia de secuela.**

**Ahora bien, es una secuela a medias. Usaré los mismos personajes y me basaré en la personalidad de cada uno, pero el fic tendrá una trama distinta, completamente diferente. Ahora Edward y Bella están juntos, por lo que no voy a seguir enrollándome con eso. **

**Les dejaré el summary de la secuela, y también una pagina que yo administro que me gustaría que se unieran. Está dedicada a todos los escritores, y estoy buscando administradores… **

Summary**: **El director del instituto de Forks anuncia una gran competencia entre los estudiantes. El ganador se llevará la posibilidad de aprobar el año sin ningún esfuerzo. Sólo uno sobrevivirá. ¿Las reglas? El que quede de pie sin ninguna mancha de pintura, ganará. Alianzas, treguas, traiciones, mentiras, y mucha diversión. TH. Bella x Edward, Rosalie x Emmett y Alice x Jasper

**Es algo diferente, pero continúa la trama de este fic. Jacob será malvado y está sediento de venganza, Edward es un nerd igual que en esta historia, Emmett sigue siendo sicótico y amigo de nessie… etc. Si lo leen me harían muy feliz, lo subiré dentro de un par de días. Se llama "This is WAR" (Esto es guerra)**

**Ahora, la pagina de facebook:**

**http : / / www . facebook . com / #! / pages / Escritoresas / 267509523319910**

**Si no tienen ganas de unir espacios, busquenlo en mi perfil (: **

**Es un espacio donde todos podran publicar sus historias tanto con personajes ya existentes o con nuevos personajes que invente el autor. Cuando lleguemos a dos mil fans lanzaremos un concurso al escritor del año, pero por ahora somos muy poquitos. El administrador que se una tendrá que ayudarme a conseguir mas fans :D **

**Gracias chicos, espero verlos leyendo la secuela (:**

**See you letter, kisses to all. **

**Sofía de Lautner.**


End file.
